Del odio al amor
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: Empezó siendo celos, bronca y interés. Termino siendo confianza, dulzura y amor. AangxKatara.
1. Desconfianza

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICKELODEON.**

Desperté de la siesta a las 3:30. Baje las escaleras hacía el comedor. Allí estaba mi hermano y su amigo jugando video-juegos.

—¡Te di Aang, aceptalo!— decía mi hermano en tono de burla.

—¡Quiero la revancha!— gritaba su amigo.

—Se acabó, perdiste—dijo Sokka.

—Mañana quiero mi revancha— contestaba Aang.

''Aang'', de solo escuchar su nombre me daba nauseas. Odiaba a esa cabeza de aire. Nos llevábamos muy mal. Pero amaba pelear con el, era algo adictivo y genial para descargarme. A veces estaba enojada con papá y me la agarraba con el. Siempre terminaba en risas. De todas formas, odiaba como era el, o más bien, como se mostraba. Mi hermano siempre decía ''no lo conoces, no lo juzgues'' Pero me daba igual, yo opinaba sobre lo que veía.

—Que hay, Katarita.— rio Aang.

—¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!— contestaba yo furiosa.

—Lo siento, señora quisquillosa—

Apreté mis puños y tratando de calmarme pregunte:

—¿Qué juegan?—

—Lucha.— contestó Sokka.

—Que asco, pura sangre.—

—Como si fueras tan delicada.— dijo Aang.

—Ja-ja— reí sarcásticamente

—No dije ningún chiste.—

—Como sea. Llamare a Jet.—

Me dirigí hacia el teléfono y marque el numero de mi novio.

—_¿Hola, Jet?_

Oí risas detrás del teléfono…de una mujer.

—_¿Katara? Ah..¿que pasa?_

—_¿Que te pasa a ti? No me llamas hace dos días_

—_Lo siento, anduve ocupado…_

—_¿Con qué?_

—_Ayude a mi papá en su trabajo…_

—_Vale…¿Nos vemos mañana?_

—_¡Claro, ven a mi casa a las 3:15!_

—_Allí te veo. Te amo_

—_Si, si… yo también._

Colgó.

—¿Aún sigues con Jet? — me dijo Aang.

—Si, ¿algún problema? — conteste frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada…—

—Si tu dices cabeza de aire. Cambiando de tema, Sokka, avísale a mamá que voy a la casa de Jet. —

—Vale, ¿pero no habían quedado en verse mañana? — contesto mi hermano confundido.

—Le quiero dar una sorpresa. — sonreí.

—Trata de no asustarlo tanto. — rio el amigo de mi hermano.

Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para arreglarme un poco más. Cuando terminé y baje…

—Tardaste demasiado. Quiero hablar contigo, Katarita.— me dijo Aang algo serio

—¿Qué quieres? Dilo rápido que me tengo que ir — contesté levantando una ceja

—Seré rápido. Jet te engaña.—

—¿QUÉ DICES? Deja de bromear Aang, ¡ya me voy! —

—¡No es una broma Katara! Lo vi con mis propios ojos. —

—Pues lo siento, pero no te creo. ¡Me haces perder el tiempo! Adiós.—

—¡Te lo advertí! Pero bah, no me interesa, por mi húndete en un mar de lagrimas cuando te enteres. — dijo Aang furioso y casi gritando.

No le di importancia…pero lo que dijo retumbaba en mi cabeza.

_-Jet ¿me engaña? Por favor, el… ¡el jamás me haría algo así!_ — pensaba.

Cuando llegue a su casa…


	2. Pesadilla

Cuando llegue a su casa…

Toque el timbre y el me abrió.

—¿K-katara? ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Te dije mañana a las 3:15! — dijo Jet gritándome furioso.

—Pensé que te alegraría verme…—dije bajando la cabeza

—¡Pues no me alegra! ¡Vete! —

—¿Qué me valla? ¿Tan poco caballero eres? —

—Ahora no puedes pasar. Vete.—

—¿Por qué no?—

—Adiós.— contesto cerrando la puerta.

—¿¡JET!? ¡No puedes dejarme aquí afuera! ¿Jet..?— solté una lagrima y me fui caminando.

_-¿Por qué me hecho? ¿Y si Aang tiene razón…? IMPOSIBLE, Jet no me engaña. Seguro tenia trabajo…eso es._— pensaba.

Tres hombres se pararon delante mío, eran maestros fuego.

—Hola princesita, quédate quietita que veras un par de llamas quemar tu cuerpo.— dijo el hombre que estaba en el medio, supuse que era el líder.

—No te mataremos por ahora, solo sufrirás un poco antes de morir. — rio el hombre que estaba detrás.

—Ustedes morirán antes si no se van ahora— dijo una voz varonil parándose delante mío.

—¿Cabeza de aire? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! Puedo con los tres.— dije algo asustada y sorprendida.

—Tu no los conoces, Katara. Son demasiado peligrosos—

—¿Y porque me quieres ayudar? ¿Acaso te importa lo que me pase?— pregunté

—No, pero me importa Sokka. Y a el le importas, así que…por eso te ayudo princesita.—

—Si tu lo dices…—

Empezamos a atacar a los hombres y finalmente calleron. Aunque me costaba aceptarlo, Aang tenía razón, no podía con los tres sola. Eran muy poderosos.

—Buen trabajo— sonreí.

—Lo sé— contestó Aang.

—Presumido.— rodeé los ojos.

—Tu también lo eres.—

—Pero tu lo eres más.—

—Como digas. Vamonos de aquí.—

Ibamos demasiado distanciados uno del otro. Como si no nos conocieramos. Llegue a mi casa y Aang siguio.

—¿Adonde vas? Es aquí.— señale a la puerta.

—Mi casa es por allá.—

—Ah…me habia olvidado, siempre vives en mi casa.—

—Lo siento…— bajo la cabeza, lo note algo triste.

—¿Te pasa algo? — pregunté.

—Nada de tu incumbencia…adiós.—

—Ni siquiera me importaba de todas formas. Adiós.—

_-Si te importa…_— me decía a mi misma. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Aang no me importa, por lo tanto no me importa lo que le pasa…

Al día siguiente…

Baje de mi habitacion y me dirigí hacía la cocina. Allí estaban mi hermano y mi madre desayunando. Mi padre había ido a trabajar muy temprano ese día.

—Buenos días hija— dijo mamá, sonriendo.

—Que onda hermanita ¿dormiste bien?.— continuó Sokka con la boca llena.

—No mucho, tuve una pesadilla.— baje la cabeza mientras me sentaba.

—¿Qué era? — se preocupo mi madre.

—Alguien moria y lo salvaba pero no recuerdo quien era…— contesté pensativa.

—¿Pero porque era una pesadilla? Si lo salvabas.— exclamo Sokka.

—Si pero, desperté llorando.—

—Debio ser importante la persona…—

—Supongo.—

Esa noche…


	3. Culpa

Esa noche...decidí salir a caminar un rato. El cielo había estado gris todo el día. Supuse que llovería así que salí a disfrutar un poco antes de la lluvia. Vi a Aang caminando solo también con las manos en sus bolsillos y la cabeza cabizbaja. Lo note algo deprimido. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Y porque me importaba? Se dirigió hacia el parque y se sentó en un banco de allí. Me resigne a hablarle.

— ¿Cabeza de aire...?— dije sentándome a su lado.

— ¿Que pasa Katara?—

— ¿Que te pasa a ti Aang? Te noto deprimido.—

— ¿Por qué te importa?—

— ¡No lo sé! Pero...

— ¿Pero qué?— me interrumpió el.

— Por alguna razón...me importa.—

— No sé si confiar en ti Katara...tu me odias.—

— Hagamos algo...tu me cuentas y después hacemos como que nada paso, ¿si?—

— No lo sé...—

— ¡Vamos Aang!¡Di que si!—

— Esta bien...—

— ¿Y bien? Cuéntame.—

— Ayer se cumplieron 5 años desde que perdí a mis padres. Me siento tan culpable Katara.— contestó Aang, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?— dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— Por qué no los pude salvar. No pude hacer nada. Solo mirar como morían. Como se iban para siempre.—

— Aang...esto no es tu culpa. Actualmente tienes 16,y si fue hace 5 años...¡tenias 10 años!—

— ¿Y que con eso? Soy el avatar, Katara. Pude haberlos salvado.—

— ¡Pero aun no lo sabias! ¡Solo controlabas el aire!—.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Se que no hubiera podido hacer nada!...¡Pero aun sigo sintiéndome así y no se por qué!— Aang comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Me daba tanta rabia verlo así...y lo abrace, el me correspondió el abrazo.

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que termino de llorar. Respiro hondo...

— Gracias Katara.— me sonrió...tenia una linda sonrisa.

— Por nada, sabes que cuando quieras me tienes aquí.— sonreí también

— ¿Y sabes? Hay algo positivo en esto.—

— ¿Qué?—

— Que los conocí.—

Me sonroje por unos segundos y reaccione.

— Oh..bueno, muchas gracias.—

— A ti.—

— Y bien, ¿tu hiciste los deberes de las vacaciones?—

— ¿Qué? ¿Deberes?—

— En dos días comienza el colegio Aang.—

— ¿¡EL COLEGIO!? ¿¡LOS DEBERES!? ¡LO OLVIDE POR COMPLETO!—

— Lo supuse.— solté una pequeña carcajada.

— Sera mejor que valla a hacerlos ahora. Gracias Katara...— sonrió.

— Por nada cabeza de aire.— sonreí también.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Quede sonrojada por un par de segundos con cara de idiota. Me fui hacia mi casa también.

Esa noche tuve dos pesadillas...la del día anterior y una nueva. Soñé que Sokka me decía; ''Salvalo Katara , ¡Salvalo! Esta en peligro...'' Desperté jadeando, aun no era el amanecer. Me acosté nuevamente pensando...

_-¿A quien debo salvar? ¿Que diablos esta pasando?..._

**Lo sé, es corto, pero el próximo sera más largo y tendrá Kataang también. Lo prometo :)**


	4. Pesadilla en realidad

**MIL disculpas por no subir el fic antes. Es que tuve cero inspiración estos días. Pero ya volvió :3 Disfruten el cap :). **

Simplemente no podía dormir. Tenía mi cabeza en esas malditas pesadillas. Así que baje a tomar agua a la cocina. Afuera estaba lloviendo. Me puse un tapado, agarre el paraguas y salí afuera. Camine un largo rato, no sabía donde ir, solo quería caminar. Sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta la casa de Aang. ¿Que hacía allí? Iba a tocarle la puerta hasta que pensé...

_-¿Y si esta dormido?¿Le estorbare mucho? Mejor me voy...-_

— ¿Katara? ¡Pasa! La puerta esta abierta.— dijo Aang frotándose un ojo, detrás de la ventana.

Me dirigí hacia su habitación.

— ¿Dejas la puerta abierta? ¡Es peligroso! Te pueden robar.— dije sentándome en la cama a su lado.

— Es un barrio tranquilo, además siempre la he dejado abierta.—

— Como sea. ¿Estorbe mucho?¿Estabas durmiendo?—

— Si me estorbas, pero no estaba durmiendo— rio Aang.

— Ja-ja. Muy gracioso.— rodeé los ojos.

— Si, lo soy. En realidad estaba dormitando, pero siempre tengo esta clase de insomnios en la noche. ¿Y a ti que te paso?— sonrió.

— Yo tuve pesadillas.— baje la cabeza.

— ¿Que pesadillas?—

— Primero soñé que alguien moría y lo salvaba. Y luego que Sokka me decía que salve a alguien...muy extraño.—

—¿Pero porque pesadilla si lo salvabas?—

— Lo mismo me pregunto mi hermano. Porque desperté llorando, por eso.—

— Debiste estar asustada.—

— Lo estaba.—

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a caminar?—

— Claro.— sonreí.

— Pues vamos.—

Aang agarro un tapado muy bonito, su paraguas y me acompaño.

Caminamos un buen rato sin hablarnos. Hasta que algo horrible sucedió. Estaban los tres hombres con los que peleamos el otro día. Y cinco más. Eramos dos contra ocho. Por un lado tenía algo de esperanza. Aang era el avatar y yo la mejor maestra agua de mi tribu. Pero los dos no entrenábamos hace muchísimo tiempo. Ni siquiera se como vencimos a los tres el otro día. ¿Que se supone que haríamos ahora?. Luchar...supongo.

— Ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí con vida. Tuvimos mucha compasión la ultima vez...pero ahora, solo los mataremos.— dijo uno de los hombres que habíamos vencido el día anterior.

— Pues empecemos.— Aang rió. ¿Tan tranquilo estaba él?

Fueron cayendo uno por uno. Pero note algo extraño en el primero que había caído...no estaba tan herido, ¿tan débil era?

— Vayámonos ya...— exclamo Aang.

— Esta bien.— contesté.

Esta vez yo me adelante un poco más que Aang, si se dieron cuenta de que no estaba en casa, a esta hora, me mataran. Sentí una sensación recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Volteé mi cabeza.

— ¡KATARA!— grito...le habían pegado un rayo y escapado. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

— ¡BASTARDOS! ¡AANG!— me dirigí hacía su cuerpo. Estaba pálido y frio, casi...muerto. Tenía un par de quemaduras en su brazo izquierdo y su pecho. Su camisa estaba toda rota.— Aang, no te vallas...por..favor.— dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y saque toda el agua del oasis de los espíritus que me había regalado mi abuelo y maestro, Pakku. Luego de eso, caí y lo ultimo que oí fue un grito de... ¿Sokka?

— ¡KATARA! ¡AANG!—

Desperté en mi casa, y en mi cama. Tenía una venda en mis brazos y piernas.

_-¡Aang!_— fue lo único que pensé y me dirigí hacia el comedor tratando de buscarlo.

— ¡Hermana! Al fin despertaste.— dijo Sokka.

— ¿Sokka? ¿D-donde esta Aang? ¡Donde esta el!— dije con el tono algo alto.

— Tranquilizate. Estas herida. Aang esta en mi habitación. Ve a verlo, y cuando bajes quiero que me cuentes lo que paso.—

— Bien...— contesté.

Subí nuevamente y fui hacia la habitación de Sokka. Allí estaba Aang, acostado, pero lo mas importante...estaba bien.

Respiré aliviadamente y el noto mi presencia.

— ¿Katara? ¿Estas bien?— dijo el con la voz algo ronca y sentándose el la cama.

— Si, estoy casi perfecta. ¿Como estas tu?— dije sentándome a su lado.

— Bien, creo. Aun sigo algo muerto.— rio Aang.

— No bromees con eso...— baje la cabeza recordando todo lo de anoche.

— Lo siento...tranquilizate, no fue tan grave. No pensé que te pegaría tanto...—

— Pues si...y no sé por qué.— levante una ceja.

— Tal vez te importo...más de lo normal—

— ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Eso...¡eso es imposible!—

— Si tu lo dices...como sea. No debiste haber usado toda el agua de los espíritus.—

— Aang, estabas casi muerto. Y aun no entiendo como te recuperaste TAN rápido.—

— Porque me curo la mejor maestra.— sonrió.

— B-bueno, g-gracias.— me sonroje algo y reaccione — Debo ir a contarle a Sokka lo que paso. Te veo al rato.— dije yéndome.

— Vale, adiós.—

Le conté todo a Sokka. Y luego fui hacia mi habitación nuevamente. A pensar...

_-¿Y si es verdad que Aang me importa? Eso no estaría bien...no deben cambiar las cosas. Y no quiero que cambien._—

Desde ese momento supe que Aang me interesaba. Solo interés..solo eso.


	5. Comienzo de clases

Sonó el despertador. Abrí mis ojos y lo tire para que se callara. No se rompió, pero paro de sonar. Me senté en la cama. Eran exactamente las 7:01 .p.m. . Me puse el uniforme, me arregle el cabello y me lave los dientes. Baje con mi mochila completamente lista. Allí estaba Sokka, bastante raro que se despertara antes que yo y se preparara.

— ¿Que haces despierto y arreglado, hermanito?— levante una ceja

Rodó los ojos.

— Aang se fue temprano a su casa, tenía que prepararse el para ir al colegio, y lo acompañe.— contestó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensa ir al colegio? ¡Esta herido!—

— ¡Se lo dije!—

— Pues no lo convenciste.—

— ¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto Aang?—

— ¿Qué? No es eso idiota...es solo que, por algo lo cure. Y me molesta que no se cuiden. Lo digo en general...—

— Si tu dices...bueno, ya, ¿nos vamos?—

— Vale.—

Saludamos a mamá y nos fuimos al colegio. Cuando llegamos...

— ¡Katara!— Dijeron al mismo tiempo Suki y Ty Lee, me abrazaron. Ellas eran mis mejores amigas. Las abrace también.

— ¡Chicas! Las extrañe mucho.— sonreí.

— Y nosotras a ti amiga— dijo Suki.

— Veo que ya encontraste compañía hermanita, iré a ver si Aang y Zuko llegaron. ¡Te veo al rato!— continuo Sokka.

— Adiós Sokka, saluda a tus queridos amigos por mi.—

— Si, si claro...— se fue.

— Y bien, ¿como la pasaste estas vacaciones?— sonrió Ty Lee.

— Los últimos días no tan bien, pero el resto fue bonito y normal.— contesté.

— ¿Que te paso los últimos días?— dijo Suki algo preocupada.

— Nada por que preocuparse. ¿Vienen a casa hoy? Así les cuento.— pregunté algo entusiasta.

— Claro que si, ¿tu que dices Suki?— contestó Ty Lee.

— Allí estaré.— sonrió.

**Con los chicos...**

POV Sokka.

_-¿Adonde se abran metido estos dos?— _pensé.

— ¡Zuko!— grité.

— ¿Sokka?— contestó él.

— ¿Viste a Aang?— pregunté.

— ¿Se refieren a mi? — sonrió Aang.

Nos abrazamos los tres.

— ¿Y que tal tus vacaciones zuzu?— continuó y rio Aang.

— Ya sabes...nada nuevo, fui a la isla ember con mi tío, mi hermana y mi madre.— contesto Zuko.

— ¿Y tu padre?— pregunté nuevamente.

— Tenía cosas que hacer.— respondió.

— ¿Al menos te divertiste un poquito?— preguntó Aang.

— Algo así.— dijo Zuko.

— Bueno ya. Mejor vallamos a clases.— dije.

— ¿Que clase les toca?— exclamo Aang.

— Biología. ¡Detesto las plantas!— dijo Zuko.

— Tu odias todo Zuzu.— reí y continué— A mi me toca Química. ¿A ti, calvito?—

— Matemática.— bufo Aang.

— ¡Vaya! Creo que es la clase de mi hermana. Suerte con eso.—

— Muuucha suerte.— dijo sarcásticamente Zuko y reímos los dos.

— Que graciosos.— rodó los ojos— Como sea, los veo al rato.—

— Lo mismo digo.—

— Suerte idiotas.— sonrió Zuko.

Nos reímos y fuimos cada uno por su lado.

**En clase de matemáticas...**

POV Katara:

Me senté con Ty Lee en mi clase de matemática, ya que al finalizar las clases me había sentado con Suki. Ella se sentó con Yue, una chica muy buena, algo tímida, pero muy buena persona. Ya nos habíamos acomodado todos, pero quedaba un asiento vacío del lado de la ventana. Tocaron la puerta...

— Siento llegar tarde...— dijo el sujeto que atravesaba la puerta. Llevaba una gorra con una flecha, una remera amarilla con rayas verticales, y unas bermudas por la rodilla. No tarde en reconocerlo, era Aang...

— Acepto tus disculpas jovencito, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.— contestó la profesora.

Me miro y levanto algo la mano para saludarme. Sonreí. Se sentó detrás de mi...me sentí demasiado nerviosa toda la clase con Aang detrás mío. ¡Diablos! ¿Que pasaba conmigo?

Luego del colegio, en la casa de Katara y Sokka...


	6. ChicasvsChicos part 1

Y**arezzi Phantom Grayson :continuala por fa jejeje y no aparecera toph? : _Toph va a aparecer, no te preocupes :3._**

**maya1234: A aang le gusta katara? Me gusto actualiss pronto : _No, ninguno de los dos se gustan. Al menos aún...Solo están ''interesados''. Aunque en este capitulo no se vera tan así...(:_**

**Katara 2323: Hola ! Me encanto el capítulo ! Ya quiero saber que es lo que pasará en la casa de Katara y Sokka ! D  
Una pregunta ¿Cuantos capítulos tiene esta genial historia?  
Espero que subas el siguiente capítulo muy pronto ! : _Aún no se cuantos capitulos serán pero, te aseguro que van a ser mas de diez :B._**

_En fin, esas fueron todas las pocas preguntas:B Si tienen dudas comentenlas y las contestaré en el siguiente capitulo :3. ¡Disfruten!._

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a mi casa Ty Lee, Suki y yo. Pero nos llevamos una no muy grata sorpresa al ver a mi hermano y a sus amigos sentados en el sillon, jugando video-juegos y bebiendo una soda. Antes de reprochar, dejamos las mochilas detrás del sillon (que era donde siempre las soliamos dejar).

— ¿Sokka? ¿Que haceN aquí? -dije resaltando la ''n'' y continué— ¿Y porque llegaron antes que nosotras?—

Tardaron un par de segundos en notar nuestra presencia y reaccionaron.

— ¿Eh? ¿Katara?— contestó el moreno.

— Si, quien más. Te pregunte algo.— fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Llegaste ya? Que mala suerte.— dijo Aang con una sonrisa burlona.

— Idiota. No te metas.— solte una risita y me contuve para seguir regañando a mi hermano. — ¿Y bien? ¿Me diras como llegaron tan rapido?—

— ¿Olvidas que Zuko tiene una motocicleta?— respondío Sokka

— ¿Entraron los tres?— levante una ceja y sonreí presumida.

— Si, pero estamos seguros de que si una de ustedes tendría una motocicleta no entrarian. Seria muy extraño ver a tres cerdos sentados allí.— sonrio Aang y empezo a reir a carcajadas junto a mi hermano y su otro amigo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada e hice que parara un poco.

— Animate hermanita, era un chiste, muy gracioso.— dijo Sokka riendo aun.

— Jodidamente idiotas. Subamos a mi habitación chicas.— Asentí.

En mi habitación como siempre lo haciamos las tres, colocamos tres almohadones al lado de la ventana y conversamos. Había un tema en particular que siempre lo dejabamos para lo último: Hombres. Suki fue quien empezo la conversación sobre el tema.

— Y bien, ¿quien esta en tu cabeza, Ty Lee?— dijo con una sonrisa picara.

— Haru. ¿Vieron como le queda el cabello corto? Casi me derrito— asintio con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

— Le queda mejor que el cabello largo.— pensé en voz alta levantando una ceja.

— Cierto, parecía mujer.— asintió Suki.

— Y bien...¿que tal tu pelirojita?— pregunté guiñando un ojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Bueno...S-sokka.—

— U-un segundo, ¿TE GUSTA MI HERMANO? ¿ESA ASQUEROSIDAD VIVIENTE?— dije casi gritando.

— Para mi no es asqueroso, además...aún no tengo derecho a juzgarlo. Jamás hemos hablado.—

— Hmp. Como sea.— respiré resignada.—

— ¿Que tal tu Katarita? ¿Jet besa bien como aparenta?— dijo Ty Lee.

Me sentí rara al oír eso. Recorde las ultimas cosas que pasaron con Jet, nada agradables. Primero, me corto el telefono. Segundo, no asistio al primer día de clases. Y tercero...Aan..

— Un segundo, ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?— cuando dije esto, mis amigas me miraron con cara de, _necesitas un psicologo. _Y realmente lo necesitaba, ¿Aang? Que pensaba...esa cabeza de aire no cortaba ni pinchaba en todo esto. Al menos eso pensaba yo...

— ¿Que pensabas Katara?— sonrió traviesa mente Suki.

— Pervertida. -sonreí y continue— En nada de lo que piensas, Suki...

— Entonces, ¿en que pensabas?—

— Estoy confundida chicas, siento como si Jet fuera una persona más del monton. Un...desconocido.—

— ¿Cuanto tiempo lo viste en las vacaciones?—

— Mucho, pero en este ultimo tiempo lo llame, y nada.— baje la cabeza.

— Escucha Katara...si no estas segura de lo que sientes, sera mejor que lo veas nuevamente, hablen y luego decides que hacer. Pero en mi opinion, creo que le deberias pedir un tiempo.— dijo Suki.

— ¿Hay alguien más acaso? Creo que puedo notar eso.— pregunto Ty Lee.

Ellas si me conocían.

— Pues...ultimamente me puse muy nerviosa cuando tuve cerca a A-ang.— un leve rubor corrio en mis mejillas.

— ¿Aang? Katara, ustedes dos son agua y aceite. Perro y gato.— dijo la peliroja.

— Dicen que los que se pelean se aman.— continuo la castaña.

— Lo sé...realmente estoy demasiado confundida.—

— Como sea, ¡levantemos un poco los animos aquí! Vamos a divertirnos...— sonrió picaramente Suki.

— Creo que se a lo que te refieres.— asentí.

— ¡Molestemos a los chicos!— rio Ty Lee.

Bajamos, los asustamos haciendo que saltaran del sillon y se rompieran los controles de la play. Empezamos a reirnos a carcajadas.

— ¡CORRAN SI QUIEREN VIVIR!— dijieron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo y empezaron a corrernos.

Corrimos de acá para allá. Desordenamos todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcancé. Hasta que las cosas se tensaron un poco...Aang me estaba corriendo y cai encima de él. Tragame tierra.


	7. ChicasvsChicos part 2

— K-katara...me cuesta respirar contigo encima de mi.— dijo Aang, algo nervioso.

— ¿Aang, Katara? ¡Se supone que tu amigo debias ahogarla, no ella a ti!— grito Sokka riendo.

— Muy gracioso hermanito.— contestó Katara, que aun seguia encima de Aang.

— ¿Quieres pararte?— exclamo el maestro aire.

— ¡Lo siento!— dijo parandose rápido la morena y extendiendole la mano.

— Tranquila, casi muero asfixiado. Solo fue eso.— rio Aang.

— Idiota.— susurro Katara y fue a buscar a sus amigas.

— ¿Katara? ¿Que paso allá? Por cierto, tu hermano corre muy rápido y casi nos mata.— jadeo Ty Lee.

— Oh, lo siento. No paso nada, solo me caí.— respondio la castaña.

— ¿Y estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?— dijo Suki examinando un poco a Katara.

— Estoy perfecta. Volvamos a mi habita...

— Oigan, oigan. Esto aun no termina. Debemos arreglar las cosas de...¿Hombres a mujeres? Como sea. ¡Debemos enfrentarnos!.— dijo Zuko refiriendose a las chicas.

— ¿Que? ¿Vamos, quieren perder?— rio Ty Lee y sus amigas.

— Creo que alguna de ustedes tiene miedo.— sonrio Aang, refiriendose a Katara.

— ¿Que te pasa cabeza de aire? Yo...¡no te tengo miedo querido avatar!— fruncio el ceño la maestra agua.

— ¿Piensan que esta batalla sera de elementos? ¡No! Debemos hacer algo más serio...Sokka, diles, por favor.— Aang levanto una ceja.

— ¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS!— dijo, y todos tomaron una almohada.

— ¿Que obtiene el ganador?— sonrio orgullosamente Katara, poniendose en posicion de ''combate'' con su almohada azul.

— Un día con el avatar, hermanita.—

— ¡Si, con el... un segundo... ¿CONMIGO? P-pero yo no...— fruncio el ceño Aang.

— Animate Aang, ¿que tan malo puede ser? Además, sabes que ninguna de ellas ganara...— rio Zuko.

— Si p-pero, ¿si gana alguna de las tres?— le susurro Aang a el maestro fuego.

— Eso no pasara. Son un grupo de chicas y...

— ¡Basta de charlas, que comien...

— ¡YO NO QUIERO PASAR UN DIA CON AANG! — grito Katara, y todos la quedaron mirando con cara de, _¿que mierda te pasa?_— Digo...ninguna de nosotras quiere, ¿verdad, chicas?— corrigio.

— No estaria tan mal...— lo miro de arriba a abajo a Aang, Ty Lee.

— ¿QUE DIJISTE TRENZITAS?— dijo Katara apretando los puños.

_Estaba celosa. _

— Oye, calmate Katarita, de ustedes tres, con la que menos me molestaría pasar el día es con Ty Lee.— Aang le guiño el ojo a la aludida. Y realmente el no mintio, Katara era más que insoportable, y Suki, era demasiado callada.

_Más celosa._

_Pero se contuvo._

_Suspiró._

— Como sea, en ese caso, sera mejor que tu ganes, ''amiga''. — dijo sarcasticamente y rodo los ojos.—

— Ahora si, ¡basta de charlas! ¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS!— exclamo gritando Sokka.

Todos se abalanzaron, .chicos. Gastaron más de cinco almohadas, tres del sillon, y otras dos de la cama de Katara y Sokka. Volaron todo su relleno. Primero cayo Zuko. Luego Suki. Le siguio Sokka. Continuo Katara. Gano Aang. Gano Ty Lee.

— Bueno, Ty Lee, tu ganaste de las chicas. Aang, como tu ganaste de los chicos y eres el avatar, pasaras un dia contigo mismo y con Ty Lee.— dijo Sokka sarcasticamente.

— Genial.— rio Aang. Katara gruño internamente.

— Y bueno...¿cuando pasare el día con Aang?— sonrio Ty Lee.

— El viernes.— contesto Sokka. El siempre daba las reglas, era como el lider.

— ¿No es muy rapido el viernes?— continuo Katara. Todos la miraron.

— Estamos a miercoles Katara...además el sabado Aang no puede. Ni el domingo. El lunes tenemos colegio— levanto una ceja Zuko.

— ¿P-por que no puedes?— trato de parecer lo menos interesada posible.

_Trato._

_Aang solto una carcajada sarcastica y contesto. _

— ¿Todo hay que decirte? Tengo una fiesta el sabado y otra el domingo.—

_Katara rodo los ojos._

— Ja-ja. ¿Y no nos invitas?— se cruzo de brazos.

— Es solo para gente politica y solo tenia dos boletos. Uno para mi y otro para Onji.—

— ¿O-onji? Me habias dicho que estaban mal...—

— Si, definitivamente eres una chusma. Nos arreglamos.—

_Muchos celos. Y bronca._

— No soy chusma. Como sea.—

Tanto habian hablado que todos los miraban con cara de, _¿que se traen estos dos?_

— ...¿Pedimos pizza? ¡Sokka invita!— dijo este. Y todos asintieron.

Cuando la pizza llego todos fueron hacia la mesa y comenzaron a tragar. Silencio total. Aun todos miraban a Katara y a Aang.

— ¿Que diablos les pasa? ¿Porque nos estan mirando?— fruncio el ceño el maestro aire.

— P-parecen un matrimonio.— contesto finalmente el moreno.

— ¿Un m-matri.. — dijo la morena y Aang la interumpió.

— ¡Pues no lo somos! Ya dejen de mirarnos y digan algo.—

— ...¡Y bien! ¿Que tal tus vacaciones Zuko? No hemos hablado.— dijo Suki tratando de quitar el silencio incomodo que habia.

— Ya sabes...isla ember...tio, mama, hermana...Algo comun.—

Definitivamente hizo mal en preguntarle a alguien como Zuko. Y continuo con Sokka.

— Me alegro. ¿Y tu Sokka, que tal te fue?— sonrió.

— Muy bien, en realidad ¡genial!...

Todos rodaron los ojos y suspiraron menos Suki. Lo miraba y escuchaba con atencion. Y cuando finalmente termino de hablar...

— ..y eso fue todo lo que me paso! ¡Fue realmente genial!—

— Y bien, como escuchaste, Aang estuvo todo el tiempo en nuestra casa. Teniendo a la casa de su noviecita.— dijo Katara.

_-no otra vez...- _suplicaron todos en sus mentes.

— ¿Otra vez con eso Katara? ¡Eres pesada, insoportable!—

— ¡Oh! Mira quien habla, te pasaste todas las santas vacaciones en MI casa.—

— Pudiste haberme ignorado. ¡Pero no! Siempre estabas ahi con tu mal humor. ¿Y lo peor? ¡Siempre, incluso ahora, tengo que aguantarte yo! Y eso lo tendría que hacer tu querido noviecito.—

— ¿Ah, ahora es culpa de Jet? ¿Estas celosito, avatar?—

— ¿Que diablos dices, yo en ningun mome...

— ¡YA BASTA!— grito Sokka y todos se asustaron.

— Lo siento hermanito...—

— Yo tambien lo siento, Sokka.—

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos, verdad, ¿Zuko, Ty Lee?— dijo Suki.

— Si, mejor así. Vamonos Zuko.—

— En realidad a mi me divierte esto...¡Auch!— contesto Zuko, y Suki lo jaló de la oreja dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

Todos se saludaron y los invitados se fueron. Quedaron solo Sokka, Katara y Aang.

— ¿Que diablos les pasa a los dos? Se que siempre pelean pero esta vez fueron demasiado lejos.— fruncio el ceño el moreno.

— Nos descontrolamos. Lo sentimos.— contestó Katara bajando la mirada.

— Así es. Lo sentimos Sokka. Sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa, debo hacer los deberes y además ya son las diez.—

— Bien. Adios Aang, te quiero amiguito.— rio Sokka.

Sonrió.

— Claro que si. Adios Sokka, adios...Katara.— cerro la puerta.

— Adios Aang...— susurro.

_Definitivamente, ese habia sido un largo día y horrible. Además de su pelea con Aang, debian limpiar todo con Sokka antes de que Kya y Hakoda llegaran. ¡Diablos!._


	8. Golpes y recuerdos imborrables

**Merezco ser degollada, ¿cierto? MILES, CIENTOS DE DISCULPAS POR NO SEGUIR EL FIC CUANDO DEBÍA. Me obsesione mucho con el anime y además no tenía inspiración para seguirlo. Pero creo que las personas que lo seguían merecen que lo termine. ¡Ya! Disfruten el capitulo^^.**

.

.  
_POV Katara.___

Bien, retomemos. Como había dicho, ese miercoles había sido más que horrible. Luego de limpiar todo llegaron nuestros padres, y mi querido hermano, se habia olvidado de limpiar justo la habitacion de ellos. Creo que sus sermones duraron más de media hora. Pero nada, absoltutamente nada, se comparo a ese maldito viernes. Era el día donde Ty Lee y Aang debían salir. Llegue al colegio temblando, deseando que alguno de los dos faltara así no salian. Pero como el mundo esta en contra mio, vinieron los dos. ¿La salida? Fue lo peor. Verlos a ellos dos, juntos, irse, me rompio en pedacitos. ¿Que diablos tenía? ¿Acaso era fiebre? Definitivamente estaba loca de remate. Así es, los segui. Por suerte no me vieron.

— Bien, Ty Lee, ¿por donde quieres empezar?— dijo Aang. Y yo rodee los ojos, escondida tras un arbol.

— Adonde quieras tú.— sonrio. Rodee los ojos de nuevo.

— Vamos al parque.—

— ¡Claro!—

Caminaron todo el camino al parque hablando sobre sus aburridas vidas. Luego cuando llegaron se puso interesante...

— ¿Que paso el otro día con Katara, Aang? ¿Se arreglaron?—

— Por supuesto que sí.—

— Me alegra mucho. ¿Por que pelean tanto? Digo, si gustas en decirme.— rio.

— Por ninguna razon en especial...— contesto algo indediso. ¿Por qué estaba indeciso? Realmente no peleabamos por ninguna razón en especial, que yo sepa.

— ¿Estas seguro? Bueno, como sea, no importa. Dime, ¿iras con Onji a las fiestas?—

— No, claro que no. Yo y ella terminamos.— ¿QUE DIABLOS, POR QUE ME MINTIO?  
— Entonces, ¿por que dijiste eso el otro día?— levanto una ceja.

— Quería ver los celos de la insoportable de Katara.— ¿CELOS? ¿INSOPORTABLE? ¿KATARA?

— Que malo que eres.— rieron.

_Los seguí observando, sus temas de conversación eran demasiado aburridos. Hasta que sentí que alguien me toco el hombro._

— ¿¡Quien anda ahí...¿Jet?— lo mire, ¿que se supone que hacía ÉL aquí?

— Me alegra verte, amorcito.— sonrio...¿pervertidamente?

— S-sí... a mi también.— dije, algo nerviosa, ¿por que le tenía miedo?

— Bien, ¿que te trae por aquí?—

— Nada...s-solo estaba aburrida y vine a dar una vuelta.—

— Pero estamos lejos de tu casa, ¿acaso me estas mintiendo?— frunció el ceño.

— Jet, ¡claro que no!— grite.

— ¡Cierra la boca, no me grites niña!— me pego una cachetada, ¡ME PEGO UNA CACHETADA! ¡POR ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO COMO ESO!

— Ah, ¿encima me contestas?— me pego de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

_Y todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza._

_**Flashback**_**  
**— ¡Yo soy tu padrastro, niña malcriada! ¡Por lo tanto me obedeceras!— volo una cachetada.

— S-si.— dije retorciendome de dolor en el piso. ¿Que podía hacer? El era un viejo, y yo simplemente una niña de 8 años. Solo lloraba.

— Mejor así, o te ira peor, y a tu hermano también.— me pego una patada en las costillas. Y grite de dolor.

— A mi hermano no...p-por favor...a el...

— Cierra la boca, ¡Idiota!— otra vez en las costillas, otra vez grite. Esta vez me dejo inconsiente.  
_**Fin flashback.**_

_Comence a llorar. Sintiendome debil. Aun siendo una de las mejores maestra __agua._

— ¡Gritame de nuevo, zorra!— grito Jet.

— Jet...deten

— ¡Atrevete a gritarme de nuevo, dije!— me pego una piña, dejandome en el piso. ¿Porque todo a mi?

— No puedo...¡Ya basta!— grite, parandome.

— Así me gusta, que te comportes mal. Te ira peor.— me pego una patada y de nuevo me tiro al piso.

_Comenzo a pegarme patadas hasta dejarme inconsiente, escupi sangre, mucha sangre. Y lo ultimo que lo oí decir fue..._

— Te arrepentiras de gritarme, ¡zorra!—

_Luego me pego la ultima patada y salio corriendo. Oí mi nombre también._

— ¡KATARA!—

_Desperté en mi cama. Me dolian las costillas, tenía vendas en mis manos y en la panza._

— ¡Katara! ¡Al fin despertaste!— dijo Sokka y sonrió.

— ¿S-sokka? ¿Quien me trajo aquí?— contesté tomandome la cabeza.

— Aang, el fue. Dijo que te encontro tirada en el piso con sangre.— bajo la cabeza.

— ¿A-ang?—

— Si, él.—

— ¿Donde esta ahora?— pregunté.

— Aquí, en casa. ¿Lo llamo?—

— Si, por favor.—

_Mi hermano bajo y luego sentí que tocaron la puerta._

— Pasa...—

— K-katara...—  
**.  
****.**

.  
¿Que le habrá pasado a Katara en su infancia? ¿Por qué Aang y Katara pelean tanto? :O Descubranlo en los proximos capitulos.

¿Reviews?


	9. Historia repetida

— K-katara...—

— Que tal, cabeza de aire. — sonrió.

— Apenas entro a tu habitación y ya te pones insoportable. —

— Es divertido. —

— Como sea. ¿Estas mejor? —

— Sí. Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Siento como si hubiera dormido por cientos de años. — puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

— Creo que solo fueron cuatro horas…— rio.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible, estaba demasiado mal herida! —

— No lo sé, tu madre te tiro un balde de agua y te comenzó a brillar el cuerpo. —

— ¡Ah! Me alegra saber que hay alguien en esta casa que tiene cerebro. Esas son las curaciones, me estaba curando por mí misma, y mi madre sabía que haría eso, por eso lanzo el balde. —

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —

— Si, supongo…—

— ¿Por qué estabas espiándome? —

— ¿QUÉ? ¡YO NO ESTABA ESPIANDOTE! —

— Como digas, sabía que lo negarías. Nos vemos luego, Katarita. — sonrió orgullosamente.

— ¡Vete al diablo! — grite y lance un almohadón a la puerta; Aang ya la había cerrado.

Ese día me costó caminar, pero no me dolía casi nada y además odio quedarme sin hacer nada. Una pregunta que me hacía en ese momento (y que me la había hecho todo el día) era, ¿Qué le ocurría a Jet? No lo sabía, pero le daría su merecido cuando se recupere del todo. Yo no soy vengadora, o tal vez sí, pero lo que no dejaría que me pase de nuevo, que me maltraten y me traten como si fuera débil. Tal vez en el pasado podían, pero ahora no tienen argumentos. _No sabe con quién se metió. _Le hare saber quién es realmente Katara.

Bien, ese día no estaba recuperada aún, así que decidí quedarme en cama, detesto eso, ¿ya lo dije, cierto?

Empecé a recordar todo de nuevo... _golpes, lagrimas, sangre, gritos. _**Y lloré, lloré tan fuerte y me empezó a doler el pecho. **Pero ya no, yo cambie, no soy débil, soy Katara. Nunca volveré a ser esa estúpida niña que solía llorar y dejarse golpear. Ya no.

Fui al baño, me lave la cara, y salí con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. Allí estaba el estorbo de Aang, ¿aún seguía aquí?

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa aún? — crucé mis brazos.

— Disculpa, princesita, pero si quieres saber, no sigo aquí por ti. —

— ¡A-a mí no me interesa si sigues aquí por mi o no! — grite.

— Bien, cálmate. —

—suspiré— Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Por qué dudaste cuando Ty Lee te preguntó por qué peleábamos tanto? —

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas. ¿Qué le sucedía a este idiota?

— ¡Entonces admites que estabas espiándome! — grito y siguió riendo. _Mierda._

— ¡C-claro que no! — me sonrojé. Y él lo notó.

— Es una historia larga, Katara. — se puso algo serio.

— Entonces dime, ¿por qué yo no la sé? —

— Cuando tenga tiempo te contaré, adiós. — bajo las escaleras y se fue.

— Bien, déjame con la intriga cuando quieras…— murmure y volví a mi habitación.

Ahora se acumula una pregunta más, ¿Qué se supone que le hice a Aang? Respire hondo…bien Katara, tranquilízate. Todo irá bien.  
**  
**_Ahora que lo noto… ¿Dónde están Sokka, mamá y papá?_

Baje y los busque. No había nadie.  Bien, respire hondo de nuevo, seguramente salieron. Subí nuevamente a mi habitación, no podía quedarme ni un segundo quieta. Estaba muy aburrida.

Comencé a leer un libro, ¡que aburrida estaba! Después de todo prefiero molestar a la cabeza de aire antes de que estar sola, aburrida, y sin nada para hacer. Tocaron la puerta, ¿Quién se supone que era ahora? Baje refunfuñando.  
**  
**Al abrir la puerta…casi me desmayo.

— J-jet… ¿Qué haces aquí? — grite y no pude cerrar la puerta ya que él la estaba teniendo. Bien, tal vez por fuera tenga más fuerza que yo, pero que no olvide que soy una de las mejores maestras agua.

— Vine a jugar un poco, ¿quieres que juguemos? — sonrió y se me lanzo encima. _Mierda, ahora si estaba en problemas._

No me lo podía sacar de encima… hasta que comenzó a lamerme el cuello. Bien, ¿él quería jugar? Jugaríamos entonces. Aunque me dolía el cuerpo logre sacármelo de encima con un látigo de agua.

— Bien, vine sin intenciones de hacerte daño, pero ya me hartaste. — se me acercó y yo retrocedí. Me choque con la pared, claro, yo soy la persona con más suerte del mundo _–nótese el sarcasmo- _

— ¡Jet aléjate de mí! ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? — grite.

— ¡Eso no te importa, zorra! Y cuando yo quiera me alejare. — me pego una cachetada. _Genial. –Nótese el sarcasmo de nuevo-_

Empezó a pegarme como el día anterior, hasta dejarme inconsciente. Llego alguien y gritó mi nombre, pero no pude descifrar quien era. Sea quien sea, me había salvado. Por qué de nuevo desperté en mi habitación con vendas diferentes. Y de nuevo estaba Sokka sentado al lado mío.

— Katara… al fin despertaste. —

— ¿Ahora quien me salvo? —

— Fue Aang, de nuevo. Pero esta vez lo hirieron también. —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le hicieron a Aang? — grite y me senté rápido en mi cama. Hice una mueca de dolor.

— Nada grave Katara, él es el avatar y estaba peleando con Jet que no tiene poderes raros. Solo le corto un poco el brazo con un ¿cuchillo? Si eso era. Nada más. Vuelve a acostarte—

— ¿Aang esta aquí? — pregunté.

— No, ya es más de las 8:00 de la noche, ¿recuerdas que él tenía una fiesta hoy y mañana? Pues ya salió a prepararse. —

— Ah… bien. — _Celos de nuevo_, es decir, conociendo a Aang, es obvio que estaría con una chica.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —

— No, Sokka. Estoy bien así, gracias. — sonreí, el asintió y se fue.

_Sea como sea, debía ir a esa fiesta. O los celos me comerían. Si, estaba completamente loca. _  
**.**

.  
¿Qué tal? :D Espero que estén todos muy bien. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Pues les gustará más el siguiente, (¡habrá más Kataang!).

¿Reviews?


	10. Kamitaka Omasa

_Bien. Respiré hondo. Me senté en mi cama. Me dirigí hacía el armario. Busque un vestido y una máscara. Fui a alisarme el pelo. Tenía un par de moretones por los golpes de Jet, así que me puse un chalequito para que no se notara mucho. Mi familia dormía, salí en silencio, en pata, y cuando llegue finalmente afuera me puse los zapatos._

— Lo siento, Sokka, mamá, papá... — susurre, estaba consciente de que Jet podría encontrarme, o que podrían robarme…bien, estaba siendo muy dramática. Pero hoy en día, realmente da para preocuparse.

¡Bingo! Estaba de suerte. Justo cuando llegue a la casa de Aang él iba saliendo. Lo seguí, y no me vio, creo que ni siquiera sintió que lo seguían. Llego a la puerta de la fiesta. Era algo inmenso, y tenía luces por todas partes, la entrada tenía a su alrededor fuentes, era muy hermoso. Pero lo hermoso acabo cuando llegue a la entrada y había un guardia.

— Disculpe, señorita, ¿podría darme su invitación o su nombre? Alguien tan bella como usted seguramente estará en la lista. — sonrió. _Viejo pervertido. _

— Sí…mi nombre está en la lista. — _¿Ahora quien me salva de esta?_

— Pues dígame su nombre. —

— Soy la numero cinco. — _Bien hecho, Katara, te has metido en un tremendo lío._

— Número cinco…número cinco…— comenzó a buscar, seguramente para tardar tanto debían estar de mayor a menor. — ¡Aquí! ¿Tú eres Kamitaka Omasa? —

— Sí…esa misma. — _No me gustaba ese nombre. Era raro._

— Genial, no te pediré invitación, por que como deberás saber, las personas que están en la lista fueron llamadas y no hacía falta que reciban invitación. Pasa y disfruta de la fiesta. —

_Entré y me acomode más la máscara. Hasta que noté que fui el centro de la atención. Todas las miradas puestas en mí. Pero había una persona que solo mire…Aang. Y él también me miraba; se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído algo que hizo que se me erizara la piel…_

— ¿Te conozco…?—

Solo asentí. Había algo en lo que no había pensado… ¿Cómo se supone que le hablare? ¡Se dará cuenta de que soy Katara! Bien, tratare de usar la mímica.

— Bien… ¿quieres comer algo? —

Asentí de nuevo y el me llevo de la mano muy al estilo de la gente 'rica'. Comencé a comer delicadamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Valla que tenía apetito y esa comida era la mejor que había probado en mi vida. Aang solo me miraba y me empecé a poner nerviosa.

— ¿Me dirás quien eres? — soltó.

Yo levante la mirada hacía él y negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Me das una pista? —

Negué de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo adivinar yo? —

Asentí.

— ¡Pero no tengo idea de cómo eres! Solo sé que tienes el cabello marrón, todas las mujeres que conozco lo tienen así. — _¿ACASO HABÍA DICHO "TODAS LAS MUJERES"? ¡AH, ESTUPIDO AANG! Hace despertar mis celos en el momento más inapropiado. Bien, contrólate, Katara…respira hondo, inhala, exhala…_

Yo lo seguí mirando. No había manera de contestarle, o al menos no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

— Bien, veamos… ¿tus ojos son color violeta? — _MALDITA SEA, ONJI LOS TENIA VIOLETAS, ESO DESPIERTA MÁS A MIS QUERIDOS CELOS. –Nótese el sarcasmo-  
_

Negué con la cabeza.

— Pues, ¿son color verde pálido azulejo? — _TOPH ME CAIA BIEN, PERO, ¡AH! AANG ME PONÍA DE MAL HUMOR, Y ENCIMA DEBÍA TRAGARME LAS PALABROTAS QUE TENÍA GANAS DE DECIRLE EN ESE MOMENTO._

Negué de nuevo.

— Hmm… ¿son color gris? — _AHORA SI ME HABÍA SACADO DE MIS CASILLAS, ¡MENCIONO EL COLOR DE OJOS DE TY LEE! ARGH._

Trague grueso y negué de nuevo.

— Son… ¿azules, eres Suki? — _SON AZULES, PERO NO SOY SUKI, ¡IDIOTA!_

Asentí y luego negué. Por qué como dije, los tengo azules, pero ¡NO-SOY-SUKI!

— No entendí mucho… pero lo tomare como un no. — _Menos mal que es inteligente_— ¿son color azul también, eres…Yue? — _TE MATARÉ AANG, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ._

Negué.

— Me rindo, no sé nadie a quien le pueda "atraer", salvo que seas… no, eso es imposible. —

Moví la cabeza como diciendo "¿Quién?" y al parecer entendió.

— La mujer más insoportable que conozco. Tal vez te ofenda comparándote con ella. — rio. _Oh… eso realmente me hirió. Y no sé por qué. Él me había dicho cosas peores… ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?_

— Bien… ¿quieres bailar? — preguntó.

Asentí.

Fuimos a la pista, y pasaban música lenta (aburrida) pero me gustó cuando vi como bailaban las demás parejas… esto se pondría bueno. Pase mis manos por el cuello de Aang apegándome a él, y paso sus manos por mi cintura apegándome aún más. Estábamos más cerca que nunca. Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, despacio… pero él seguía mirándome a los ojos.

— Entonces… puedo notar que los tienes azules pero no eres Suki, ni Yue, ya comprendí. — murmuro. _Sentí su respiración pegando contra mis labios y… casi caigo al piso si no fuera por qué me estaba sosteniendo._

Asentí de nuevo.

— Me preguntó cómo serán tus labios…— _se acercó más y más a mi…_

— ¡Esa es la niña! ¡Arréstenla! — gritaron señalándome. _¿Acaso no había otro momento para que me arresten?_

Vi hacía donde venía el grito, y era el guardia con una mujer a su lado… ¡seguramente era la verdadera Kamitaka Omasa! Me despegué inmediatamente de Aang y comencé a correr, mis tacos definitivamente no ayudaban mucho. Me caí. _Oh, santa mierda._

Hasta qué vino él y me llevo… como se llevan a las recién casadas. Escapamos de allí y me miro algo sorprendido…

— ¿Quién eres tú?... — preguntó.

Salí corriendo de allí. Él me tomo por el brazo y me acercó rápidamente a él.

— De aquí no te iras…yo te dije que quería probar tus labios. Soy el avatar, no escaparas tan fácilmente. — _se acercó más y más a mi…yo estaba estupefacta ¿realmente quería besarme…?_

Y lo hizo. Me besó. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento sentí como la respiración se me agitaba y el corazón comenzaba a latirme como si se me fuera a salir del cuerpo. Yo le correspondí, pero cuando lo hice él se alejó y me susurro al oído de nuevo…

— ¿Volveré a verte de nuevo?... —

Asentí. Me soltó y salí corriendo.

_Cuando llegué a mi casa por suerte no había nadie despierto, subí a mi cuarto, me puse el pijama y finalmente me acosté._ _Valla que había sido una noche loca_. _Había besado a Aang, casi me arrestan, había besado a Aang… un momento, ¿eso ya lo dije, cierto?_

Ahora comenzaba el plan; _**Volver a ver a Aang siendo "Kamitaka Omasa".**_  
**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Buenos días/tardes/noches (? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Hubo muchíisimo Kataang! Yo sé que estaban esperándolo… yo lo sé e.e Además, ¡finalmente se mencionó a nuestra hermosa maestra tierra, Toph! Ella saldrá, así que no se preocupen, pero no habrá Taang… será más Tokka 3.

¿Reviews?


	11. ¿Loca de remate?

Al día siguiente desperté dispuesta a ir al colegio. Pero mi hermano me detuvo… ¿acaso él me había… descubierto? No, imposible, yo lo vi durmiendo anoche… un momento, me estoy volviendo paranoica, tal vez no sea eso…

— Katara, tú te quedas. — dijo.

— ¡Sokka! ¿Qué te ocurre?... — pregunté, algo nerviosa.

— Tu no iras a ninguna parte. — contestó, poniendo un brazo delante de mí.

— ¿Por qué?... — más nerviosa me puse aun.

— Porque, ¡Katara! Estas herida aun. — respire hondo. Qué alivio era escuchar eso.

— Oh, era eso… ya estoy bien, Sokka. Si no te lo diría. —

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estas segura? ¿Y si te empieza a dole…

— Hermano, no me dolerá. Enserio. Además puedo curarme por sí sola, ¿recuerdas? —  
— No me acostumbre a eso. — sonrió.

— Se nota. — correspondí la sonrisa.

— Vámonos de una vez. — saludamos a nuestra madre y salimos. Yo fui nerviosa todo el camino, ya que en él, hubo silencio todo el tiempo.  
**…..**

Aang estuvo mirándome todo el día. Oh, dios santo. Creo que si seguía poniendo sus ojos grises en mi iba a morir o mínimo desmayarme.

— ¡Katara! ¿Podría repetirme lo que acabo de decir? — preguntó la profesora. Argh, maldito Aang, hizo que perdiera la atención en la clase.

— Sí…emm…que los bichos…y el gobierno…con los leones…— tartamudee. ¿Qué clase de estupideces estaba diciendo? Esto seguramente me llevaría a la dirección. ¡MALDITO AANG! ¿HABÍA NECESIDAD DE PONER TUS JODIDOS SEXIS OJOS EN MI TODA LA MALDITA CLASE?

— ¿Qué dijo? ¡Preste atención o la próxima la mando a la sala del director! — gritó. _Vieja zorra._

— Sí…— refunfuñe.  
**…..**

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? — le pregunté en la salida.

— ¿Yo? No te estaba mirando. Disculpa si te decepcione. — sonrió con orgullo.

— ¡Idio-

— Cállate. Eres realmente insoportable. — puso su mano en mi boca. Y como soy tan estúpida me sonroje.

— Idiota. — murmure y quito su mano.

— Pero bien que este idiota hizo que te sonrojaras. — _¿lo noto? Oh, mierda._

— Cierra la boca. Eso quisieras, pues no fue así. — mentí.

— Sí, claro. — Dijo con sarcasmo— por cierto, Sokka me invito a tu casa, así que te acompañare. —

— Pues vamos. — sonreí.

Hubo silencio todo el camino. Yo rogué que no tocáramos el tema de "Kamitaka Omasa", es decir, que él no me lo mencionara. Finalmente, llegamos a casa. El me dedico una 'ultima' sonrisa, y subí a mi habitación.

Estaba muy aburrida, así que llame a Suki. Cuando llego finalmente, subió también a mi habitación.****

— ¿Qué tal, Katara? — preguntó.

— Pues… bien. Ya lo sabías, nos vimos hoy en el colegio. — conteste confundida.

— Ah, lo siento— sonrió— ¿No tienes nada interesante para contarme? —

— Me leíste la mente…—

— ¿De verdad? ¡Cuéntame! — dijo, casi gritando, y muy ansiosa.

Yo estaba temblando. No sabía si contarle…

— Bien… siéntate. Esto nos llevara un tiempo. —  
**…..**

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿EL TE BESO, DE VERDAD? ¡Una historia de amor mejor que crepúsculo! — grito.

— ¡CALLATE! — Me sonroje y le tape la boca— De esto no se tiene que enterar nadie, ¿De acuerdo? —

— Bien. — Gruño— ¿Sabes? Aunque piense que eso fue demasiado genial…

— ¿Qué? —

— Te estas volviendo loca de remate, Katara. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —

— Primero que nada, te arriesgaste a salir a media noche aun sabiendo que podía venir Jet. Segundo, casi te arrestan. Tercero, todo lo hiciste por un chico que cree que eres la persona más insoportable que conoce. —

— Pues, sí… ¡Pero valió la pena!… ¿cierto? —

— Supongo… pero, ¡arriesgaste tu vida casi! —

— Suki, ¡estas siendo dramática! —

— ¡Y tu estas loca! —

— Como digas. —

— Katara, te digo esto por tu bien, no sabes lo que podría pasarte. —

— Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi madre. —

— Soy tu mejor amiga. Tengo derecho. —

— Pero…

— ¿Seguirás haciendo esto? Prométeme que ya no. —

— No puedo prometer cosas que tal vez no pueda cumplir. —

— Pero Katara, entiende…

— Entiende tú, Suki. No estoy volviéndome loca, o tal vez si… de amor. —

— Eso sonó demasiado cursi. —

— Como sea. Estaré bien, eso sí puedo prometértelo. —

— Si tú dices…—

— De verdad, no te preocupes por mí. — sonreí.

— Bien, pero aún si estas loca. — reímos.  
**  
**— Y bien, ¿tú no tienes nada para contarme? —

— No. Oye… ¿puedo preguntar algo? — sonrió.

— Claro, ¿qué? —

— ¿Qué sientes por Aang, Katara? —  
**  
**— ¿Qué no es obvio lo que siento por él? —

— Sí, pero, jamás he oído que salga de tu boca. —

— Pues… ahora que lo pienso… no estoy muy segura si estoy enamorada de él…—

— Entonces, ¡es una obsesión lo que tú tienes, no es amor! ¡Por eso te estas volviendo loca! —

— ¿Qué? Suki, por dios, te he dicho que no estoy loca. Pero no estoy segura de lo que siento, eso es todo. —

— Como sea. Aún considero que te estas volviendo loca. Y lo digo enserio. —

— Estas siendo demasiado dramática, amiga. —

— Bien, cambiemos de tema. Ahora que lo pienso, sí tengo algo para contarte. —

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Viste la nueva en el colegio? —

— No, ¿Quién es? —

— _Bei Fong_, Toph _Bei Fong_. —

— Oh, sí, he oído una que otra cosa por ahí. ¿Y qué ocurre con ella? —

— Dicen que se cree la gran cosa por ser rica, qué está loca y que jamás ha tenido un amigo. Da miedo. — dijo con un tono de asco.

— ¡Suki! Sabes que la mayoría de las personas del colegio son demasiado estúpidas. Seguramente no la conocen. —

— ¡Pero estoy segura que no es mentira! Bien, no la conozco, pero la vi, y realmente da miedo. Tiene una mirada tan oscura. —

— Si tú lo dices… ya me estas poniendo miedosa. —

—reímos— ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Se me hizo muy tarde! ¡Mis padres me mataran! —

— Vete, no quiero perderte, amiga. — sonreí.

— Adiós princesa, ¡y cuidadito con Aang, pervertida! —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡CALLATE! Y adiós reina. — grite.

Sentí su risita pervertida e hice cara de asco. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que yo siquiera podría…? Ok, ya basta. Me fije en la hora, ¡era realmente tarde! ¡Seguramente Aang se había ido, no lo pude saludar, diablos! Un segundo**… ¿Fui yo la que dije eso?**

Me dirigí hacía la habitación de mi hermano con mi típica excusa de "¿Viste mi pulsera?" Si, era definitivamente una tonta. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que fui allí para ver si estaba la cabeza de aire? Definitivamente ¡NO!

— ¿Sokka? — toqué su puerta.

— Ah, Katara. ¡Pasa! — gritó y entré.

— ¿Viste mi pul…? Ah, sigues aquí. — _¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, AANG AUN NO SE FUE!_

— Ya me iba a ir. No tengo ganas de seguir aguantándote un segundo más. — _Ups, eso dolió._

— Idiota. —

— Y bien, hermanita, ¿Qué necesitas? — pregunto Sokka.

— Ah, cierto. ¿Viste mi pulsera? —

— ¿De nuevo la perdiste? No, no la vi. —

— Katarita… la tienes aquí, en tu mano. — _¡ÉL ME TOMO DE LA MANO!_ _O algo como eso…_

— No me toques, cabeza de aire. Y… gracias, tratare de ser menos despistada la próxima vez. —

— Como sea. Adiós Sokka, adiós insoportable. —

— Mi nombre es Katara. Y ojala te pierdas en el camino. —

— Si, como digas. Te veo mañana amigo. — dijo refiriéndose a Sokka.

— ¡Claro! ¡Adiós Aang! —

La cabeza de aire sonrió y se fue. Yo salude a mi hermano y volví a mi habitación. Me acosté a dormir, con un poco de dolor de cabeza. ¿Acaso era verdad que me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Quién era esa tal "Toph"? ¿Estará más loca que yo? ¡Diablos, Suki!  
**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

¡Hello, lectores! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Al fin sabemos algo de Toph! Ah, y hablando de ella, quiero aclararles que tiene la misma edad que Katara, Aang, Suki, Ty Lee… y todos ellos e.e. Ósea, tiene 16. Y Sokka 17*w*. Bien, ¡nos leemos en el próximo cap! ^^.  
Si dejan reviews Aang las llevara de paseo en Appa… ya saben a lo que me refiero ;).


	12. De mal en peor

**NOTA: TOPH EN MI FIC NO ESTA CIEGA. POR FAVOR LEAN ESO.  
****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ese día fue por suerte, completamente normal. A no ser por qué Aang de nuevo no quito su vista de mí. ¿Qué le ocurría? Después de aquella noche no me quito los ojos de encima… y realmente me estaba empezando a dar miedo. Hacía que el corazón me latiera a mil por segundo. Maldición. Por suerte, en la salida, me fui con Suki. Obviamente en el camino nos separamos ya que nuestras casas estaban algo lejos mutuamente.

—…y bien, eso dicen de la tal Toph Bei Fong, ¿puedes creerlo? Ya veo por qué no tiene amigos… ¿Katara? ¡KATARA! — me pegó en un brazo. Estaba tan concentrada pensado en la cabeza de aire que no le presté atención.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? —

— ¡No, al vecino de enfrente! — Dijo con sarcasmo— ¡Claro que te estoy hablando a ti Katara! —

— Lo siento, me perdí, ¿de que hablábamos? —

— De la nueva, Toph Bei Fong. —

— Ah, sí. ¿Qué hay con ella? —

— ¿No has notado como te mira? —

— ¿A mí? —

— Sí, a ti. —

— No… la verdad es que no lo note. —

— Da miedo. Ten cuidado con ella… ¡bien! Adiós, aquí debemos separarnos. —

— Creo que estas siendo algo dramática, pero bien, me cuidare. ¡Adiós, Suki! — la salude y me dispuse a caminar de nuevo.

Volví a perderme en mis pensamientos hasta que choque con alguien. ¡Diablos! Esto es por culpa de Aang.

— ¿Oye, estas bien? ¡No te vi! ¡Lo siento! — exclame ayudando a levantarse a la que se notaba que era una chica.

— No me toques. Y fíjate por donde caminas. — se levantó ella misma y se dispuso a caminar de nuevo.

— De verdad, lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo te llamas? —

— Hablas demasiado. No querrás saber cómo me llamo, adiós. —

— Esta bien…adiós. — dije algo confundida.

_¿Quién era esa chica? Parecía de mi misma edad y creí verla antes._  
**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Llegué a mi casa. Al parecer solo estaba Sokka, pase a saludarlo, y fui a mi habitación. Llame a Suki, me urgía contarle sobre esta chica 'misteriosa', para ver si se le hacía conocida.

- ¿Hola, Suki?-

- ¿Katara? ¡Hola!-

- Sí, soy yo. Oye, quería comentarte algo.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Paso algo con Aang?- pude notar su tono pervertido y me sonroje. Argh, estúpida Suki.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡CLARO QUE NO!- _creo que la aturdí- _Es sobre otra cosa.-

- Cuéntame entonces.-

- Luego de que nos separemos en el camino, me topé con una chica que no reconocí muy bien.-

- ¿Pudiste ver su rostro?-

- Sí, era como una muñeca. Tenía los ojos verde pálido azulejo… ¡Un momento! ¡Es Toph!-

- Un momento… ¿tú no me habías dicho que no la conocías?-

- Si…pero no… ¡Estoy confundida!-

- Katara… me estás dando miedo.-

- ¡Yo también me doy miedo!-

- Ya… haber, piensa. ¿Nunca la viste? Tal vez en el transporte… taxi, en la calle… ¡Yo que sé, algo!-

- No, no lo creo… ¡pero por alguna razón creo reconocerla!-

- Bueno, ya, ¿y si hacemos como que nada paso? Vuelve a tu vida. Que ella sea una completa desconocida para ti.-

- Sí… supongo que está bien… adiós, gracias, Suki.-

- Por nada. ¡Adiós princesa!-

_Fin de la llamada._

Claro que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados. Mañana hablaría con Toph sí o sí.

Fui a darme una relajante ducha caliente para despejarme de todos los pensamientos que me 'atormentaban' en ese momento. ¡Oh, diablos! Cuando salí me di cuenta que me había olvidado de la ropa. Salí en bata.

— ¿K-katara? — ¡LA CABEZA DE AIRE ME ESTABA VIENDO SEMI DESNUDA! ¡MIERDA! ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ? ¡Y ENCIMA ESTABA SONROJADO!

— ¿A-a-a-a-a-aang? ¡Idiota, que miras! — grité completamente sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

— L-lo siento… y-yo…

— ¿Aang? ¡Llegaste, pasa a mi habit… ¡QUE DIABLOS!

Mi estúpido hermano había abierto la puerta de su habitación y Aang se había caído encima de mí, de nuevo. Y yo seguía sonrojada, semi desnuda, y helada como un cubito de hielo.

— ¡SAL DE ENCIMA DE MI HERMANA, ROBA CUNAS! — gritó mi hermano.

— Lo siento…— se paró y extendió su mano. Yo no sé cómo me pude mover para tomarla.

— ¡Jodidos idiotas! — salí corriendo hacía mi habitación.

Me vestí con el pijama y aun algo sonrojada me acosté a dormir. Vaya que había sido un largo día.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Al día siguiente, quería a toda costa encontrarme con Toph, necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar mis dudas. Y por otro lado, si veía a Aang, no sabría qué cara poner. ¡Suerte! Él por una razón que no sé, había faltado ese día.

A la salida busque a Toph, y la encontré.

— ¿Tú eres Toph Bei Fong? ¡Yo soy Ka…

— Ya sé quién eres. No sé quién te dijo mi nombre, pero no tengo ningún interés en hablar contigo. Adiós. — _empecé con el pie izquierdo. Un segundo… ¿por qué no quería hablar conmigo?_

— ¿Yo que te hice para que me trates así? —

—rio sarcásticamente— Nada, solo déjame en paz. —

— Pero yo sí quiero hablar contigo… quiero aclarar un par de dudas. —

— No tengo nada que aclararte, ni a ti, ni a nadie. Solo déjame sola. —

— Solo contéstame un par de preguntas. —

— ¡Ya basta! ¿No te basto con lo que me hiciste cuando nací? ¡Déjame en paz, idiota! — gritó.

— ¡Solo dime que te hice! —

— ¡Nacer, existir! ¡Eso me hiciste! Con tu jodida existencia se arruino mi vida, ¡déjame en paz! —

— ¡Toph, déjame hablar contigo, te lo ruego! ¡No tienes idea de cómo me atormenta el pensamiento en este momento de que te hice! Por favor…— rogué.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo. —

— Si es así, ¿Por qué me guardas rencor? —

— Tengo derecho. Solo déjame en paz, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Adiós. —

— No pienso irme de aquí ni dejar que te vayas hasta que me contestes todas mis dudas. —

— ¿Me estas amenazando? —

— Llámalo como quieras. Solo quiero que me contestes. —

— No pienso dirigirte más una palabra. A-d-i-o-s. — comenzó a correr.

— ¡Espera, no te vayas! — corrí detrás de ella, pero no la alcancé.

_¿Qué le hice? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué me odia? Y… ¿por qué siento una puntada en mi corazón? ¿Por qué siento inmensas ganas de llorar?_

Corrí a mi casa. Cuando llegue finalmente de nuevo estaba solo Sokka, ¿Dónde estaban mis padres?

— ¿Sokka, donde están mama y papa? — pregunté.

— ¿No te avisaron? Se iban de viaje. — respondió.

— ¿De viaje? ¿A dónde? —

— No tengo idea, solo me dijeron que se iban de viaje y que cuide de ti. —

— ¿Los llamaste? —

— Para eso estas tú. Llámalos. —

— Argh, bien, ya voy. —

Los llamé.

Me daba ocupado.

Estoy empezando a preocuparme…

Cuando contestaron.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Estas ahí? -

- Hija… hola.-

- ¿Dónde están tú y papa?-

- En Ba sing se.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Ba sing se? ¿Por qué?-

- Asuntos de trabajo de papá, hija… nada importante, en un mes estaremos de vuelta.-

- ¿Un mes? Jamás estuvimos tan lejos…yo…los extrañare y…

- Lo siento, hija, sabes cómo son en el trabajo de tu padre.-

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¡No pude despedirme!-

- Nosotros creímos decirle a Sokka que te dijera…

- ¡Pero mamá, yo quería que me lo dijeran ustedes! ¡Me quería despedir de ustedes! ¡Van a estar un mes en Ba sing se y no son capaces de avisarme nada!-

- Hija, lo sentimos muchísimo…-

- No tienen idea de cómo me siento ahora. No sé cómo sentirme en realidad. Adiós…-

- Hij…

_Fin de llamada._

Exploté en llanto y me encerré en mi cuarto. Sokka quería entrar, pero no lo deje. Tal vez era estúpido por lo que lloraba. Pero, ¿Cómo no me avisaron? ¡Se supone que eran mis padres. Más lo de Toph… ¡estoy cansada de todo!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Buh, pobre Katara ): Quiero aclararles, que aunque sea un universo paralelo, son las mismas ciudades. Ojala les allá gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué le pasara a Toph con Katara? ¿Por qué Hakoda y Kya no les avisaron? Descúbranlo… en el próximo capítulo :3.

¿Reviews?


	13. Respuestas y llanto

Esa noche no cene, solo me acosté a dormir rápidamente. Tal vez podía soñar y quedarme dormida para siempre… de esa forma, el dolor se iría.

**A la mañana siguiente…  
**Sonó el despertador y cuando desperté lo apague. Mire por mi ventana, estaba lloviendo… ¿podía ser esto más deprimente?  
Me cambie, y esta vez no me maquille como solía hacerlo siempre para ir al colegio. Abrí finalmente la puerta (por qué aún seguía encerrada en mi cuarto) y fui al baño. No mire a mi hermano, pero note su presencia, parecía ya estar listo para irse. Me "produje" rápido y nos dirigimos con un paraguas hacía nuestro destino. Hubo silencio en todo el camino, hasta que en la puerta del colegio él lo rompió.

— Katara, entiendo cómo te sientes…— suspiró—. Pero por favor no hagas que tu mal humor aleje a la gente de ti.

— Lo sé—. Contesté, cortante, casi como un murmuro.

— Bien, buena suerte. —Me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que yo no correspondí—. Por cierto, hoy en la tarde saldré con Yue… así que no iré a casa.

— Adiós, Sokka. —fue lo único que dije y me dirigí hacia mi clase.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni de hablar con nadie. Hasta que ÉL justamente apareció con su estúpida sonrisa.

— Que hay, Katarita—. Sonrió— Oye, ¿Qué son esas ojeras?

— Déjame en paz, Aang. —me dispuse a seguir mi camino y le di la espalda.

— Oye, tranquila. Si estas de mal humor no es mi culpa.

Apreté mis puños.

_"__No hagas que tu mal humor aleje a la gente de ti."_

Bien, él tenía razón, mi mal humor no era su culpa. ¿Pero tanto costaba entender que no quería que nadie me molestara ese día?

— Como sea, lo siento, ¿sí? Adiós. — resoplé y me fui. No tenía ganas de escuchar que más tenía para decirme.

Cuando entré a mi clase, note que se me había pasado un poco el tiempo, ya que todos mis compañeros estaban allí.  
_«__**Maldición, Aang**__»_pensé.

—Señorita Katara, llega tarde—. Exclamo mi profesora.

— Es por la lluvia—. Mentí— Lo siento.

— Que no se vuelva a repetir, valla a sentarse.

Fui a mi asiento, y vi que ni Suki ni Ty Lee se encontraban allí.  
_«Genial» _Después de todo, no quería ver a nadie, y además, no quería pasarles mi mal humor.

* * *

La clase fue completamente aburrida. Bueno, como todas en realidad.  
En la salida vi cómo se iban Yue y Sokka. Y me dispuse a ir a mi casa sola, como debía ser.  
En el camino me llego un mensaje de texto al celular, de un anónimo, que decía;

"Ve a la plaza que queda a la vuelta de tu casa. No preguntes quien soy, solo ven. Te responderé todas tus dudas."

Bien, esto sí que daba miedo… ¿Cómo sabia la dirección de mi casa un anónimo? ¿Y si era Jet? Bueno, cuando estoy de mal humor puedo defenderme mejor que nunca, así que no le tengo para nada de miedo… _**iré.**_

Verifique por alrededor de la plaza, en el centro, en las esquinas, detrás de los árboles, debajo de los bancos… y no había nadie. Ok, ahora si estaba asustada. Me llego otro mensaje;

"Estas aquí, bien. Ahora dirígete al callejón de la izquierda."

¡Sea quien sea, estaba loco/a! Ese callejón daba mucho miedo, no había luces, y estaba muy oscuro por más que sea de tarde. Pero por alguna razón… tenía curiosidad por saber quién era.  
_«Estoy loca» _fue lo último que pensé, antes de entrar en aquella "oscuridad".

— H-hola… ¿hay alguien?—Grité y se escuchó mi eco— ¿Hola?

— Detrás de ti.

— ¿Tú…? ¿¡Toph!? —me exalte.

— Con que me recuerdas, eh. Ven, necesito que hablemos.

— ¿Me responderás todo lo que te pregunte, cierto?

— Si, ya no molestes y ven.

* * *

La seguí y me llevo al final del callejón, donde había un banco algo roto. Al principio dude si sentarme por lo sucio que estaba, pero bah, luego tomaré una ducha.

— Y bien… ¿Qué necesitas contarme?

— ¿Por qué no solo me preguntas lo que quieres y ya?

— Bien, si así lo deseas…

— Comienza.

— ¿Por qué me tratas así?

— Es como trato a todos.

— Sí, pero por alguna razón siento que a mi específicamente me tratas peor que a todos, ¿por qué?

— Eres inteligente—. Sonreí por el halago— Dejare de dar vueltas y te contaré que fue lo que nos pasó.

— ¿Lo que nos pasó…? ¿Qué… paso?

— Solo escucha, tú no sabes nada.

— Si es así… cuéntame.

— Comenzare desde el principio… tu y yo… somos hermanastras.

— ¿Q-que…? ¡Eso es imposible! Si no Sokka me hubiera dicho que teníamos una hermanastra.

— ¿Quién es Sokka?

— Mi hermano.

— Oh… pues yo soy solo tu hermanastra, no la de él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Solo eres mi hermanastra?

— Sí, solo tengo un lazo contigo. Katara… tú y yo, tenemos el mismo padre.

— ¿Qué? — me quede en shock. Y el corazón se me detuvo por un segundo.

— Así es… Pakku, es nuestro padre.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Pakku era mi padrastro! Ahora no tengo idea en donde está, o como esta… el desapareció de mi vida hace mucho tiempo y, sinceramente, no quiero que aparezca.

— ¿Por qué?...

— ¿No se supone que yo hago aquí las preguntas?

— Todo encaja, Katara… ¿el abuso de ti?

— Sí. — baje mi cabeza, recordando los sucesos de hace 8 años. Era algo que simplemente no podía borrar de mis recuerdos. _Un horrible recuerdo. _Apreté mis ojos evitando que las lágrimas salieran, y seguí la conversación con Toph.

— También abuso de mí. Bien, ahora que sabes más o menos algo, te contare detalle por detalle… todo.

— Comienza.

— Cuando tu madre se juntó con tu padre tuvieron a ese tal Sokka, digo "tal" por qué no sabía el nombre, solo sabía que tuvieron un hijo antes que tú. Bueno, luego de eso, tus padres se distanciaron por un tiempo, esto los llevo al divorcio, y tu madre, Kya, se juntó con… nuestro padre. Allí te tuvieron a ti, y lo más irónico de ese momento es que… Pakku estaba con mi madre. Así que prácticamente tuvo dos hijas a la misma vez, de distintas mujeres. Lo que nuestras madres no sabían es que él era alcohólico, mujeriego… y repugnante. Cuando ellas se enteraron, él les empezó a pegar y amenazarlas, y así llevo al abuso de nosotras. Luego abandono a tu madre, y continuó con la mía, por muchos años más, hasta que mi madre lo denuncio… ahora sé que está preso. Y que tus padres volvieron hace años ya.

—…Esto…no puede ser…no…puede ser verdad…yo…. — comencé a llorar— ¿Toph, como sabía tu madre tanto?

— Porque, tu propia madre se lo contó. Y ella me lo contó a mí.

— ¿Por qué nunca nadie me menciono… nada? Jamás supe que también golpeaba a mi madre y…un segundo, esto significa que… ¿No soy la hermana de Sokka…?

— Me temo que… no, solo son hermanastros.

— Pero… él… Sokka, ¿tú crees que él sabía?

— No lo creo, era muy pequeño seguramente en ese entonces.

— Toph… ¿por qué ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

— Nunca tuve interés en contactarme contigo para contártelo, sinceramente. Pero bueno, ya que vamos al mismo colegio, qué más da.

—… ¿Y por qué me odias?

— No te odio.

— ¿Por qué nunca te interesaste en contarme nada, ni en contactarme para hacerlo?

— Por que supe que tu vida era perfecta, tenías siempre todo lo que querías, vives y vivías como una princesita mimada, y realmente no valía la pena arruinarte tu cuento de hadas.

— Qué, ¿acaso no vives igual?

— Soy pobre, princesita.

— ¿Qué?

— Así es.

— Pero en el colegio se decía que tú te creías la gran cosa por tus riquezas…

— Eres como creí. Te dejas llevar por cualquier estupidez que dice la gente. Antes de juzgar a las personas, conócelas. No sabes nada sobre mí, niña mimada. Tal vez no te equivocaste, y realmente te odio.

— ¡Tú tampoco conoces nada sobre mí! ¿Crees que fue lindo que abusen de mí a los 8 años? ¿Crees que fue lindo que me peguen patadas, y aun… siguen haciéndolo? ¿Crees que mi vida es todo color de rosa solo porque tengo dinero? ¡No, no es así! — a todo esto, estaba explotando en llanto.

— ¿Aun… te siguen pegando?

— Si… y alguien diferente. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me da rabia? Que ahora sabía cómo defenderme. Pero simplemente no pude… me siento tan débil.

— No eres débil.

— ¿Eh?

— Si puedes aguantar todo esto y aun no te suicidaste… eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

— Aprecio mi vida… eso no es ser fuerte.

— Si, lo es.

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

— Por qué así fueron nuestras madres.

—… Toph, siento haberte juzgado sin antes conocerte. —

— No hay cuidado. Me voy de aquí… adiós.

— Adiós.

_Esto… era tan raro y horrible. No quiero creerle a Toph… después de todo ella solo apareció y me conto esto, pero… lamentablemente… estoy segura de que es verdad, y no sé por qué. Tal vez, solo me quede conocerla más. Al fin y al cabo, la verdad siempre sale a la luz.  
Y aquí estoy yo, entrando en una casa, donde no pertenezco. Solo está mi hermano, mi única familia además de mi padre. Mi madre… no puede ser llamada mi familiar, cuando me mintió toda mi vida._

— ¿Katara? ¿Qué te ocurrió? —Se acercó Sokka— ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos e inchados?

* * *

**¡Pobre Katara! Realmente no me gustaría saber cómo se siente esto, ¿se imaginan? u_u. Sé que este capítulo no tiene mucho Kataang, esto sirve para saber sobre el pasado de Katara, y esto nos llevara a Kataang :3. Además, ¿no creen que sea interesante? Sokka no es el hermano de Katara… ¿Cómo se lo tomara? :O. ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! A medida que la historia avanza, se responderán una y cada una de sus dudas…**

**MissNaruhina**


	14. Promesas

Respire hondo. ¿Debía contarle? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos haciendo que él volviera a hacerme la misma pregunta.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Katara? —

Trague fuertemente.  
Solo me abalancé a él con todas mis fuerzas y lo abrace. Apretando mis ojos y rogando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir.  
Él correspondió mi abrazo. _  
_Seguramente él creía que esto era algo simple, que ya se me pasaría. Que era algo estúpido por lo que lloraba _–pero aun así el estaría conmigo, apoyándome-_ y se quedaría hasta que pasara.  
Sí eso creía, estaba equivocado.  
_**Muy equivocado.  
**_Esto podría darle a la vida de ambos un giro de 360° grados. Y no para bien.  
Y si hay algo de lo que estaba segura es de que… Ambos le tendremos bronca y… odio a nuestra madre.  
Por no contarnos absolutamente nada. Por hacer de toda nuestra vida una jodida y estúpida mentira.

— S-sokka…— murmure en su oído, con mi cabeza en su hombro— Nos mintió…—.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te ocurre? Ven, siéntate y cuéntame. — me separo de él, y esbozo una media sonrisa. Yo asentí.

Me senté en el sillón y él se sentó a mi lado. Aun sentía lágrimas recorrer mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué lloras tanto, Katara? ¿De verdad es tan grave? Vamos, cuéntame. —

— ¡Nuestra madre, nos mintió toda la vida! ¡Ella…— Grité. Respire hondo— Nosotros…Sokka…no…somos…

— ¡Sokka, llegue! ¿Estás aquí? — gritó Aang, entrando a mi casa. Mi hermano le había dado las llaves hace un par de días por ser alguien de confianza.

Maldita sea, ¿justo ahora debía venir, justo _ahora_? Lo odio.

— Eh, Aang, aquí estoy— respondió mi hermano— ¿Puedes esperar dos segundos? Katara necesita contarme algo.

— Pues, claro. — sonrió.

— ¿Entonces, que pasa, Katara?

—Suspire— Nada grave, Sokka… luego te contaré, ¿sí? Iré a lavarme la cara. — salí corriendo "disimuladamente" de allí, fui hacía el baño, pocos segundos después estando allí sentí a mi hermano y a Aang entrar a su habitación, yo me dirigí a la mía y me encerré.

— Mierda. — murmure por lo bajo. Lágrimas y más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Odiaba a todo, a todos. Quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

Mi vida había cambiado por completo en tan solo una hora que fue más o menos lo que tardo Toph en contarme "la verdad".  
Iba a morir en ese mismo instante.  
Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Y Suki no era una opción, era demasiado chusma. La amo, eso es cierto… pero jamás la considere como mi mejor amiga. Solo una amiga, solo eso. ¿Ty Lee? Siempre que le conté algo sobre mí se le "escapo". No volvería a contarle nada más.  
Hasta que lo vi allí. Lleno de polvo encima, con miles historias dentro. No era una persona, y era mucho más que un simple objeto. **Es mi diario íntimo.  
**Podía escribir toda mi vida en él y nadie se enteraría. Era la única opción que tenía para desahogarme al menos un poco.

_Querido Diario:__  
Vuelvo a escribirte luego de dos años, dos largos años. ¿Y sabes? Me alegra saber que estas aquí siempre para mí cuando te necesito. Aunque ahora, la palabra "alegre" es la que menos me describe.  
Estoy triste, me siento sola, tengo todo y a la vez nada. Viví toda mi vida en una jodida mentira. Mi madre, esa persona a la cual consideraba la mejor persona que podía haber pisado la tierra, me mintió e hizo de mi vida una mierda. Nada de lo que viví fue real. Sonrisas falsas, ocultas tras una inmensa tristeza.  
Y no, no siento lastima por ella, ni tengo intenciones de perdonarla. La odio. ¡Diablos! La verdad es que… no sé cómo sentirme.  
Esto no me está ayudando. Necesito a alguien. Discúlpame, querido diario, pero te escribiré luego.  
__Katara,_ _—__ si es que así me llamo._

Bien, no me había ayudado escribir a mi diario. Necesitaba hablar con una persona. Que me diga algo. Que pueda consolarme. Que me ayude a salir de este infierno en el que no tengo idea si podré superar. Que me aconseje.  
¿Pero quién? ¿Quién puede? Nadie. Simplemente nadie.

* * *

— Sokka, estas muy distraído— dijo Aang— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Katara… ella se veía horrible. — bajo su mirada.

— Pues sí, así es ella. — rio a carcajadas y cuando noto la seriedad de su amigo paro.

— No estoy bromeando, Aang. Tenía los ojos muy hinchados… y aun podía sentir que estaba llorando. Estaba peor que otras veces.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que es peor que otras veces?

— La conozco, es mi hermana.

— Seguramente fue Jet, o se peleó con Suki. Nada grave seguramente, tranquilízate. — sonrió, y su amigo correspondió la sonrisa.

— Oye, Aang…— hizo una pausa y continuo— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

— Claro, ¿Qué?

— Habla con Katara.

— ¿Q-qué hable con quién?

— Katara. Vamos, habla con ella.

— ¿Por qué yo, Sokka? ¡Se supone que tú eres el hermano, y tú debes hablar con ella! ¡No yo!

— Por favor…— hizo cara de perrito mojado.

— No caeré esta vez…

— Vamos Aang…— la profundizo.

— Odio esa cara horriblemente tierna. — Suspiro— Bien, lo hare, idiota. Hablare con Katara. Con una condición…

— ¡Gracias, eres el mejor! — Gritó sonriente— ¿Qué condición?

— Me harás dos ensaladas de fruta.

— Pero Aang, yo no sé…

— ¿Quieres que hable con Katara, verdad?

— Argh, está bien. Idiota.

— Tú eres idiota.

— Tú.

Y así comenzaron su gran guerra de almohadas hasta el anochecer. Sokka fue a comprar provisiones…

* * *

— Katara, ábreme. — gritó y toco su puerta. _No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto por Sokka._

— Katara, por favor… abre la puerta. — primer intento.

— Katara, ¡que abras la maldita puerta! — segundo intento.

— ¡Mujer, no me obligues a usar la fuerza bruta! — tercer intento.

— Bien, ¡tú me obligaste! — tiro la puerta de una patada.

La vio. Estaba durmiendo. Lentamente se acercó a ella y la observo en silencio. Parecía un ángel. Con su boca cerrada, era tan pero tan bonita. Podría mirarla toda una eternidad.  
Hasta que noto que se había acercado muchísimo a ella.  
Y paso lo peor.  
Ella despertó.

— ¿C-c-c-c-cabeza de aire? ¿Q-q-q-qué haces aquí? ¡P-p-pervertido! — gritó y saco a Aang de una cachetada dejándolo tirado en el piso.

— ¿Pervertido? ¡Yo no soy el pervertido aquí! ¡Tú tienes la mente demasiado sucia!

— ¡Ah, con que no eres pervertido! Entonces explícame, ¿Qué carajo hacías en mi habitación a escasos centímetros de mi rostro?

— ¡F-fue un impulso!

— ¡Pues controla tus impulsos! — Se sonrojaron ambos— Y, un segundo… ¿Por qué mi puerta está rota?

— No me habrías y… tuve que usar mi fuerza bruta.

— ¡Claro! ¿Y ahora quien pagara una nueva puerta? ¿Tu "fuerza bruta" lo hará? — dijo sarcásticamente.

— Como sea… quiero hablar contigo, Katara. — dijo, poniéndose serio.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué estas así?

— ¿Así como?

— Te ves muy triste. ¿Por qué? — dijo, sentándose a un lado de la morena.

— Prométeme que quedara entre nosotros todo lo que te cuente. Como hicimos la otra noche.

— Te lo prometo.

— Bien… aquí va…

— ¿Sokka no es tu hermano? ¿¡Qué diablos estas diciendo, mujer!? — dijo, algo triste. Aun no podía creer lo que Katara le había contado.

— Una parte de mí no quiere creerlo Aang, pero yo... estoy segura de que es verdad.

— No sé qué decirte…

— Ayúdame. — exploto en llanto, de nuevo.

— Tranquilízate, Katara…— la abrazo, a lo que esta se quedó algo paralizada por la acción— Te ayudare con lo que necesites.

— ¿Lo prometes? — salió de su estado de shock.

— Sí, es una promesa.

La castaña correspondió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por un par de segundos, hasta que ambos se apartaron al mismo tiempo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Aang salió de la habitación y fue a la de Sokka a esperarlo, Katara, por otra parte, ya no se sentía sola.

* * *

_Sí, lo sé, está demasiado corto y tarde una eternidad en subirlo. Lo siento. Los exámenes me tienen hasta la medula, pero por suerte aprobé todos, menos el de biología, tsk, odio biología. _  
_En fin, prometo que esta vez no tardare mucho en subirlo, de verdad. Trust me.  
__**¿Reviews?**_


	15. La verdad

_Dos semanas después…  
_  
**POV's Katara.**

El viento golpeaba fuertemente contra mis mejillas. Estaba sentada en mi cama, mirando hacía la ventana abierta. Amaba mi ciudad, era muy tranquila. No se oía el ruido de carros, o de gente caminando sin parar. Solo la brisa y las hojas que caían.  
Pero, a decir verdad, en este momento no estaba para nada tranquila.  
Mis padres habían vuelto de su viaje más temprano de lo esperado. Mi madre hablo conmigo, y fue horrible todo lo que me conto…

**FlashBack.**

— ¡Te odio mamá! ¡Te odio como nunca odie a nadie! — dije, rompiendo el silencio. Hace minutos nos habían dejado solas.

— Katara, cálmate… por favor. Déjame que te cuente la verdad. —

— ¿La verdad? ¡La verdad ya me la ha contado Toph! — Salieron lágrimas de mis ojos— ¿Quieres que te diga _mi _verdad? Oh, pues, mi madre me ha mentido toda la maldita vida. Mi vida fue una mentira, al igual que la de Sokka. ¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos con una cosa tan grande como ser hermanastros? Eres simplemente… una basura.

— ¿Ba…basura? — Se llevó una mano a la boca— ¡Niña! Ten respeto por mí, ¡Tú no tienes ni la mínima idea de todo lo que yo sufrí! — gritó.

— ¿Sabes? — Dije con rabia— No, no tengo idea de lo que sufriste. Pero si quieres respeto, las mentiras pásatelas por el cu…

— ¡Lávate la boca! — Me pego una cachetada— Cierra la boca. ¿De verdad te crie así?

— Para empezar, desearía que no me hubieras criado tú. —

— Katara… mírame. — dijo, con los ojos llorosos.

— No, no quiero mirarte. Me repugnas. Me das asco. Te odio, mamá. — sollocé.

— Entiendo…— sonrió amargamente— Solo escúchame. Quiero que te enteres el porqué de mis mentiras.

— No hay explicación para las mentiras, en especial la gravedad de las tuyas. Simplemente no las hay. —

— Tienes razón… Entonces, déjame que te cuente porque no les conté a ti y a tu herma…Sokka, que eran hermanastros.

— Habla.

— Lo hice para protegerlos, hija. Pakku estaba suelto y me amenazó con que si decía que tú y Sokka eran hermanastros… abusaría sexualmente de ti.

— ¿Qué? — me quede atónita.

— Yo… me entere que él estaba preso en el viaje a Ba sing se. Lo llevaron ahí por qué esa ciudad es la más segura, se podría decir, de todo el mundo. —

— No entiendo… ¿Entonces como la mamá de Toph sabía que estaba preso? —

— No tengo idea… yo no quise saber más de ese hombre. Dado que la madre de Toph fue la última mujer con la que estuvo, supongo que le informaron solo a ella. —

— ¿Viviste amenazada y asustada todo este tiempo?... ¿Sin saber que Pakku estaba preso y pensando que podía venir en cualquier momento? Mamá…

— Hija, está bien si quieres odiarme, tanto a mí como a tu padre que también lo sabía. Pero… solo te pido que comprendas porque lo hice. Cometí un error al no querer saber más sobre Pakku llevando esa carga sobre mi hombro. —

— Está bien… y no te odio. Te admiro en realidad. Lo siento, mamá. —

— Yo debería de sentirlo. Siento mentirte, no te das una idea de lo arrepentida que estoy. — no resistió más las lágrimas, y se largó a llorar.

La abracé. Después de todo… podía comprender por qué nos mintió, si hacía un esfuerzo.

Luego de minutos de sollozos, mi madre habló.

— Debemos decirle a Sokka… no quiero guardar más secretos. —

— Bien, vamos a buscarlo. — nos dirigimos hacía su habitación.

**{…}**

Luego de minutos que estuvimos contándole a Sokka todo lo que paso, finalmente pudo comprender todo. Fue difícil ver a mi hermano llorar… jamás lo había visto así.  
Luego de minutos, mi madre nos dejó solos.

— ¿Sabes? Será difícil convivir contigo sin poder decirte "Hermanito"… Sokka. — dije.

— ¿Estás loca? Tengamos o no la misma sangre… ¡Tú siempre serás la chiquilla insoportable que siempre fuiste! Y lo principal… ¡Mi hermanita! — me abrazó y yo correspondí.

— Te amo, ¿lo sabes? — dije en su oído.

— No empieces con cursilerías. — respondió.

— Idiota. — me aleje y le tire una almohada.

Los dos empezamos a revolear almohadas y sacarle todo el relleno a cada una de ellas… como en los viejos tiempos. Después de todo… será difícil, pero lo superaremos.

**Fin FlashBack.**

Bien, se preguntaran por que no estoy tranquila si todo se arregló, ¿verdad? Pues no siempre todo es color de rosa.  
¿Adivinen qué? El estúpido cabeza de aire… últimamente no ha venido a casa. _—__ No es que me importe, claro__—_ Pero, miren de lo que me vengo a enterar, las razones del por qué no está viniendo…

¡VOLVIO CON LA PERRA DE ONJI! Sí, así es… volvió con esa maldita. Bueno, no tengo razones para odiarla, pero… Es una perra, admítanlo.  
Y tampoco es que me moleste que haya vuelto con ella, claro que no, es decir… Fue amigo de mi hermano toda la vida, y ahora que está pasando por un momento muy difícil en su vida el no viene. Sí, es por eso que estoy molesta. _–Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor-._

Seguí mirando por mi ventana a las hermosas estrellas, hasta que el sueño me venció.

**{…}**

— ¿Hola? — dije, eran las 3 a.m. y mi celular estaba sonando. No me fije quien era la persona que llamaba, estaba muy dormida aún.

— Hola, princesita, soy Toph. — respondió.

— ¿Toph? ¿Qué necesitas? Espero que sea importante. —

— Es importante. Necesito que me hagas un favor. —

— ¿Qué quieres? —

— Mira por tu ventana. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una ventana? — enarque una ceja.

— ¡Solo mira! — gritó y me dejo algo sorda.

— Bien…— me asome hacía la ventana y vi allí a la última persona que se me hubiera ocurrido que estaría a las 3 a.m. debajo de mi ventana, en mi patio.

Es Aang.

Aún tenía el teléfono en mi mano, y oí que cortaron la llamada del otro lado. Maldecí a Toph por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas consciente de que Sokka o mis padres pueden venir y pensar que eres un ladrón o algo como eso? — pregunté mirando hacia la derecha e izquierda, vigilando y rogando que nadie lo viera.

— No dramatices, Katarita. — bufo.

— ¡No dramatizo! —

— Sí, claro…— dijo con sarcasmo.

— Como sea, ¿a que viniste? —

— Hoy es domingo, madrugada del lunes…— dijo haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Y que hay con eso? — respondí.

— Mañana tenemos un examen, y me preguntaba si quisieras ayudarme a estudiar…— hizo cara de perrito mojado.

— Di las palabras mágicas y lo considerare. —

— Por favor…— murmuro.

— ¿Qué? Disculpa, no te oí. —

— Por favor…—

— Habla más fuerte que no te oigo. —

— ¡Por favor, mujer! — gritó, pero no tan alto.

— Bien, bien, lo hare… sube en silencio y con cuidado desde ese árbol. Eres maestro aire y el avatar, no creo que te cueste mucho. — me cruce de brazos y sonreí orgullosamente.

Subió hacia mi habitación y encendí la luz, él puso los libros sobre mi cama.

— Bonita pijama. — me miro de arriba abajo y rio. Yo traía puesta la pijama de ositos que me habían regalado cuando cumplí 14.

— ¡Idiota! — Me sonroje— Y bien… ¿quieres decirme porque no estudiaste este fin de semana? — fruncí el ceño.

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. — respondió.

— Ah, claro que sí, el señorito se divierte con su novia el fin de semana y Katara debe ayudarlo luego, ¿verdad? — dije en tercera persona.

— Deja de actuar como si fueras mi mamá. Y, ¿Qué ocurre, Katarita? ¿Estas celosita? —

— ¡C-claro que no! ¡Deja de hablar con diminutivos! — me sonroje más profundamente.

— Como digas, vamos, debemos apurarnos. — dijo firme, abriendo el libro.

Estudiamos un largo tiempo, hasta que el cielo comenzó a aclararse. Nos miramos, no habíamos notado la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

— Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar. — dijo. Al sentir su respiración chocar con la mía una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Nos acercamos más y nuestras narices chocaron.

— ¡Por nada! — grité, alejándome de él lo más rápido posible, sonrojada como un tomate.

— Eh, claro. — Rasco la parte detrás de su cabeza y tomo sus libros— Me voy, ¡adiós! — salió prácticamente corriendo.

Apague la luz y me acosté. Mire el reloj y eran las 5:47 a.m. Supuse que aún tenía tiempo para dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

— Katara, ¡despierta! — gritó Sokka, y me quito la sabana de encima.

— ¿Qué haces idiota? ¡No hace falta sacarme la sabana! — me senté en la cama.

— Como sea, ¡apúrate o llegaremos tarde! —

— Bien…— murmure.

Hice la misma rutina de todos los días, me puse el uniforme, fui al baño, cepille mis dientes, me "produje" y baje las escaleras. No hice tiempo a desayunar.

Y eso trajo consecuencias.

Mi estómago rugió toda la hora de biología.  
Tenía unas ojeras espantosas que ni el maquillaje tapo y casi me quedo dormida en la hora de historia.  
Todo por la culpa del estúpido cabeza de aire.

Cuando por fin toco la hora libre.

— Katara, ¿me quieres decir que te sucede? — preguntó Suki.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — dije, y bostecé.

— Mírate, tienes unas ojeras más gigantes. ¿Por qué? —

— Es por Aang…—

— ¿Qué hay con él? —

— Tengo un proceso bioquímico en el hipotálamo debido a la segregación de dopamina. —

— ¿Qué? — se quedó atónita.

— Que… estoy enamorada. — me sonroje.

* * *

**¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Qué final tan… fuerte! Bueno, he aquí podemos ver que toda la verdad salió a la luz y bla bla bla… Espero haber respondido alguna que otra de sus dudas.**

**¿Alguno de ustedes se dio cuenta del por qué Katara admitió que estaba enamorada de Aang? ¿Nadie? :((. Pues, es el capítulo 15 y quería festejarlo de esa forma…****bah, como si fuera gran cosa xD. En fin, nos leemos pronto.**

**MissNaruhina.  
**


	16. Festival de primavera part 1

**CHIQUILLOS, DISCULPEN POR NO ACTUALIZAR! Sé que quieren asesinarme de todas las maneras posibles, pero… tuve mis razones, les explico. Tuve un bloqueo GIGANTESCO, no solo con este fic, si no con otros también. No tenía inspiración para absolutamente NADA. Lo siento mucho. Por recompensa, les traigo dos capítulos, el próximo lo subo en unas horas. De verdad, quiero terminar esta historia, no quiero dejarla. ¡Mil perdones!**

* * *

_KATARA'S POV_.

Ya habían pasado dos meses. Dos largos meses de que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de la cabeza de aire. Y aún… no me le confesé. Porque tengo miedo de que se arruine todo. No quiero que dejemos de hablarnos, es lo típico, siempre pasa así en las novelas o en las películas. Pero jamás pensé que me pasaría a mí en la vida real, y mucho menos con Aang.

**Flashback.**

— Tengo un proceso bioquímico en el hipotálamo debido a la segregación de dopamina. —

— ¿Qué? — se quedó atónita.

— Que… estoy enamorada. — me sonroje.

— ¿Enamorada? ¿De Aang? — Me miro seria, pero luego se hecho a reír. — Vamos, Katara, creo que te afecto el no dormir anoche. —

— Tal vez… ya que no soy de decir las cosas tan repentinamente, pero…—suspire— Es verdad, Suki. —

— P-pero, ¿desde cuándo? —

— Supongo que desde aquella fiesta en mi casa… me puse tan celosa cuando vi a Aang con Ty Lee. Yo ahora que me entere que volvió con Onji, no sé qué voy a hacer. —

— Katara… no sé qué decirte. ¿No pensaste en confesártele a Aang? —

— ¿C-confesármele? — Sentí mi rostro arder por lo roja que estaba— ¡C-claro que no! A penas me di cuenta anoche, Suki. —

— Pues piénsalo.

— T-tal vez…

— Entonces dime, ¿Cómo te va con Jet?

— ¿Jet? Bueno… no lo he visto más.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo al mencionar su nombre.

— ¿Cómo? — Exclamo— ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por que sí, Katara! ¡Jet anda suelto por quién sabe dónde y tú aquí!

— ¡¿Qué pretendes que haga, Suki?!

— No debes hacer nada…— Escuché que dijo y vi que venía hacia nosotras, era Aang.

— ¿C-cabeza de aire?

— Repito, no debes hacer nada. Por qué no dejaré que te pase nada. — siguió caminando, no se paró a hablar conmigo y Suki.

Sentí mi rostro arder de nuevo y sonó la campana, debíamos volver a clases.

¿Qué había sido eso?

**Fin Flashback. **

Luego de eso, seguí viendo a Aang como lo hacía normalmente, nos peleábamos, insultábamos… y terminaba en risas. No quería que eso terminara. Pero no podía evitar verlo sonreír… era tan… lindo.

Hoy es un día soleado, y me levante con un buen presentimiento. ¡Es el festival de primavera! Amo este tipo de festivales, los hacen cada año. Adoro los fuegos artificiales que lanzan cuando finaliza.

Sentí mi teléfono sonar, y atendí.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Reina del azúcar, soy Toph! — "Reina del azúcar" era mi nuevo apodo, o al menos, así me decía Toph. ¡Odio ese apodo!

— ¡Toph! ¿Qué pasa?

Olvide mencionar, que yo y la maestra tierra nos hicimos muy unidas. Peleamos casi siempre, pero es divertido, y nos arreglamos al final del día.

— Hoy es el festival, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno, hay cambio de planes. Debemos ir disfrazadas.

— ¿Disfrazadas? ¿De qué?

— De lo que desees.

— ¿Tu de que te disfrazaras?

— De nada, iré normalmente. Soy una de las anfitrionas, por lo tanto, puedo ir como quiera.

— Es algo raro que tú seas anfitriona de algún festival. —reí.

— Solo lo hago porque estoy aburrida. En fin, adiós reina del azúcar.

— Adiós Toph. —corté la llamada.

¡El festival es esta noche! ¿Justo ahora se les ocurre cambiar de planes? ¡Argh, estúpidos anfitriones! ¡Yo ya tenía el vestido listo, y ahora debo cambiarlo!

— Maldita sea. — revolví mi ropero buscando disfraces, y nada.

Hasta que encontré algo…

Aquella mascara…

Aquel vestido…

¡Esta decidido, iré como Kamitaka Omasa!

…Le prometí a Aang que lo volvería a ver siendo ella, así que… debo hacerlo.

Comencé a saltar en mi cama con el vestido en manos.

— ¿Katara? — Dijo Sokka y se asomó a mi habitación, comiendo un sándwich. Se largó a reír al verme saltar como una idiota.

— ¡¿Q-que haces?! ¡Toca antes de entrar! —grite y le tire una almohada, el seguía riendo en el piso.

* * *

_AANG'S POV._

Seguía dando vueltas en mi cama, tratando de dormir una pequeña siesta. Zuko estaba en mi casa, durmiendo en la otra cama.

…Bueno, digamos que no era una siesta, el anoche se quedó a dormir y aun no nos levantamos.

— Oye, ¿quieres dejar de moverte? No me dejas dormir. — dijo.

— ¡Son las dos de la tarde! ¿Todavía tienes sueño? —

— ¡¿Las dos de la tarde?! ¡Por qué no me dijiste antes, idiota! —Gritó e inmediatamente fue hacia el baño— ¡Soy uno de los anfitriones del festival, Toph y los demás me matarán por que llegue tarde! —

— Cálmate, Zuko. Yo te acompaño. —

— Oh, ¿crees que por ser el avatar tendrán compasión? — dijo desde el baño.

— Pues… sí. —

— Sigues siendo muy idiota. ¡Por dios, estamos hablando de Toph, no tiene compasión por nadie! —

— En realidad, por Sokka si la tiene. — dije con un tono picarón, vistiéndome.

— ¡No me interesa por quién… ¿Le gusta Sokka? —

— ¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Es muy notorio! —

— ¿De veras? —

— Sí, siempre se sonroja cada vez que yo o algún otro le hablan sobre él. —

— Como sea. —

— Hablando de parejas… ¿Cómo vas con Mai? —

— Lo mismo de siempre…

— ¿Te sigue gustando?

— P-pues, sí, pero no me dice nada. Solo me mira. — salió del baño.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a creer que es emo. —reí.

— Calla, idiota. ¿Y cómo vas con Onji, eh? —

— Estamos mal. Siempre es lo mismo con ella, Zuko. Nos peleamos, volvemos, nos peleamos, volvemos, y así sucesivamente. Tenemos una relación algo enfermiza. Yo…

— No estás enamorado de ella.

— Exacto.

— ¿Entonces por qué siguen juntos?

—… No lo sé.

— ¿Quién es el idiota ahora?

— Sigues siendo tú.

— Ya, vámonos. — Dijo, agarro nuestros disfraces (Como Zuko eran anfitrión y lo acompañaría, los dos nos cambiaríamos allí) y salimos.

Esa pregunta rondo por mi cabeza todo el día. ¿Por qué seguía con Onji?

…Acaso será que… estoy tratando de olvidarme de…

_Fin Aang's POV.  
_

* * *

_KATARA'S POV._

Me puse a pensar que si voy al festival como Kamitaka Omasa, no voy a ir como Katara. Así que acabo de inventar que estoy enferma y le dije a Sokka (Él si irá al festival) que le avisara a los demás. Esta noche me escaparé. Nadie se enterara que yo soy Kamitaka.  
…O al menos eso espero.

— Katara, ya son las ocho, yo me voy. Mama dijo que te dejaría la cena en un par de minutos.

— Oh, Sokka…— fingí voz ronca— Dile que no tengo hambre.

— Está bien. Adiós hermanita. —saludó con la mano y se fue.

Algunos minutos después…

— Hija… ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Mamá? ¿Sokka no te dijo que no tenía hambre?

— Pues, sí. Solo vengo a ver como estas.

— Me siento mal…— fingí un estornudo. ¡Soy tan buena en este tipo de cosas!

— Esta bien, hija. Duerme bien. —me arropo y salió de mi habitación. ¡Vamos mamá, ya no soy una niñita!

Sentí que mis padres apagaron todo y fueron a dormir. Perfecto.

Ya me había duchado en la tarde, así que no habría problemas.

Me vestí, me puse algo de maquillaje (Mucho rímel, como a mí me gusta). Y salí con los tacones en mano, ya que no quería hacer ruido. Me los puse cuando finalmente llegue a la vereda.

El festival quedaba a solo dos cuadras de mi casa, no tarde nada en llegar. Y cuando lo hice, todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí. (Por dios, ¡Incluso la de mi hermano!)

— Ella…— susurro Aang. Cuando lo miré, sentí que solo estábamos él y yo.

— ¿La conoces, Aang? — pregunto Onji, que salió detrás de él. Oh, no. Ya me arruino la noche de solo verla.

— Pues, sí… la vi solo una vez…

— ¿Y no te la ligaste? — cuestionó Sokka. Como siempre, tan desubicado mi hermanito.

…Aunque era verdad.

— B-bueno… ¡Cállate, idiota! — respondió Aang y se sonrojo.

— ¿Y no habla? ¿Cómo te llamas? — dijo Onji.

— Déjala, Onji. —

— Por cierto, chicos, Katara no vendrá por que está enferma. —

— Nos dimos cuenta. Si no vino contigo. —

— Oh, claro.

Me alejé sin decir nada y fui al sector de comidas. Ahora si se me había quitado el hambre. Estúpido Aang. Estúpida Onji. Estúpida yo, por venir aquí siendo alguien que no soy.

— Oye. — sentí que dijo una voz detrás mío. Un momento, ¿Zuko?

Me di vuelta y asentí.

— Siento que los estúpidos te hayan hecho sentir incomoda.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de transmitir que estaba todo bien.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para recompensarte? — dijo, y se acercó.

Yo sonreí y negué de nuevo...

— Bien, aun así… ¿quieres bailar?

Asentí. Después de todo, somos amigos. O bueno, es amigo de Katara.

Bailamos un rato, observe que las intenciones de Zuko no son más que formar una amistad. (Raro en el)

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó y yo asentí.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron al ver la escena que tenía en frente.

Aang y Onji estaban besándose.

Y él estaba sonriéndole…

…a ella.


End file.
